Changing Myself for You
by HikariAngel04
Summary: New chapter 17 has been posted...ON HIATUS
1. In Comes Kawamoto Jessica

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. (This means I don't own Fuji Syuusuke! ) I do own Shizuka!

Ch. 1: _In Comes Kawamoto Jessica_

**A/N: In this fic, Seigaku has turned into a High School and Jr. High. It's easier to write this way……**

"" **talking**

"" **_(italic quotes) _inner thoughts**

**author's note**

"Man this sucks, I don't want to go to school," Kawamoto Jessica said, as her alarm clock went off. "Heck, I'll just sleep the whole day. There's no one here to force me to go to school……."

Just as she said that, a musical note went off on her dresser. It was Jessica's cell phone.

"Arugh, stupid Momo…..," grumbled Jess. She had just received a text message from her best friend Momoshiro Takeshi, saying she must come to school. "So much for sleeping the whole day……"

As Jessica was walking to school, she heard a loud voice scream her name. She turned around to see Momo on his bike.

"You decided to come after all!" Momo happily stated.

Momoshiro Takeshi or Momo was one year above Jessica. The two had met in elementary school and instantly became friends. By sheer coincidence they managed to get into the same Jr. High school.

"If I had left you alone, what would you have done today?" Momo asked.

"Slept all day…..Probably would have dragged myself to school during lunch anyway……," Jess replied while sticking a cigarette into her mouth.

"Hey, don't do that. You know smoking is bad for you," Momo lectured Jess.

"Whatever, Mom……--," was all Jess said before lighting the cigarette. She then looked up and noticed they were already at school.

"Wow, here already? That was fast! I'll see you after school Jess. By the tennis courts. And don't ditch today!" Momo said, while speeding off to lock his bike.

"Feh…..," was the only reply. Jessica continued on into the school, towards the shoe lockers. There she saw Yuzuriha Shizuka, one of her friends, talking happily to her boyfriend Fuji Syuusuke.

"Hey makeinu (loser)," Jess greeted Shizuka, while she hit Shizuka head upside with her bag.

"Ow! And don't call me that! ," Shizuka said to Jess.

"I'll see you later Shizuka," Fuji said while walking away.

"Ah, I'll talk to you after school Fuji!"

"Ok "

As Shizuka was waving goodbye to Fuji, Jess put on her shoes.

"….'I'll talk to after school Fuji darling 3'," mocked Jess.

"Shut up! You're so mean!" Shizuka screamed at Jess while turning a lovely shade of pink. "I'm surprised to see you here at school Jess. Any reason why you came?"

"Yeah, well Momo gave me a wake up call, and I thought, 'What the hell?' ya know?"

"…..well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as you're here;"

"What's that supposed to mean? The school should be happy I grace them with my presence!"

"Heh, let's just go to homeroom. Mitsuki's waiting for us."

"Waaaa? Is that you Jess?" Hiwatari Mitsuki asked when Jessica and Shizuka walked through the door. Mitsuki was also Jess' friend.

"Sigh. Yes, it's me, the wonderful Kawamoto Jessica," was Jess' reply.

"I'm glad you came to school. What made you come?"

"Erugh, I don't feel like explaining. Ask Shizuka."

" ? Eh? Ok, why did Jess come to school today Shizuka?"

"Well….," Shizuka started, but the teacher walked in.

"Take your seats everyone. And take out your homework. We're going to go over it," the teacher said.

"I'll tell you later Mitsuki," Shizuka said while Jess and she scrambled to their seats.

"Kawamoto-san? Is that Kawamoto-san I see?" the teacher asked.

"Sigh. Yes, it's me. --"

"Decided to grace us with your presence eh? As a welcome back present, you're going to have to do problem 6 on the board."

"Arugh, I don't even have my books. Have someone else do it."

"Yuzuriha-san, lend Kawamoto-san your book."

"Sorry Jess. Page 239," Shizuka said as she handed Jess her math book.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Eh? I don't know "

"Geez," was all Jessica said as she went up to the board. She stared at the problem for a few seconds and solved it easily.

"Let's see if you're correct or not Kawamoto-san…..," the teacher said. "Hmmm, hmmm, I'm afraid The teacher was perplexed.

"Just because I miss and hate school doesn't mean I'm stupid. I don't come because of bad teachers like you teaching pointless stuff," Jess remarked. She returned to her seat and leaned back in her chair. _"This is going to be one frinkin' long day….."_

The class pretty much looked like this after Jess' remark: ; 

"Finally, school's out!" Mitsuki happily stated. "Wanna go grab a snack?"

"I can't, I have basketball practice," Shizuka said.

"Momo wanted to meet me at the tennis courts….," Jess said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mitsuki said while waving goodbye.

"I'll see you too Jess. I have to go to the girls' locker and change."

"Right, bye Shizuka," Jessica waved goodbye. _"Time to head over to the tennis courts... I wonder what Momo wants."_

**That's the first chapter minna-san! Please review and tell me if you like it or not. This is the first time I'm writing a fic. Don't be too harsh. Oh and if the main character seems kind of meanish, don't worry. She will change. (the title of the story is changing myself for you after all ) **


	2. Meeting the Regulars

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama. (And I sadly don't own Fuji…..)

**Thanks to K'onix and my friends Jess and Marissa for reviewing!**

Ch. 2: _Meeting the Regulars_

Jessica walked over slowly to the tennis courts. _"Man, why does Momo want me to meet him? I'd rather be eating ice cream with Mitsuki….. Oh well." _

Finally, Jess had made it to the tennis courts. _"What's this? Why did Momo ask me to meet me at a time like this!" _ She noticed that the tennis club was having practice. The **boys' **tennis club practice to be precise. _"Damn Momo….."_

"Hey Jess! You came! Over here!" Momo called to Jess. Jess walked through the gates and came onto the tennis courts.

"What did you want Momoshiro?" Jess asked Momo while glaring at him.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. And how many times have I told you, call me Momo or Momo-chan."

"…….whatever."

"Anyways, I wanted to meet you here becau-," Momo started but was cut off.

"Nya! Momo! If you stop practicing, buchou will notice and make you run laps!" said a certain redheaded regular.

"Ha? I'm talking to my friend here though……Hey Jess!"

"Uh? What now?"

"I'll take you to meet my friends and teammates! We can talk later!"

"WHAT!" screamed Jess. _"I can't believe I'm missing ice cream just to meet a bunch of sweaty tennis guys." _**(A/N: Hot sweaty guys though….)**

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Momo said, while dragging Jess to meet the redhead who called out to Momo.

"Oi Eiji! Meet my best friend, Kawamoto Jessica!"

"Nya?" the redhead whose name was Eiji turned around and looked at Jess. A look of shock appeared on his face.

"Jess, this is Kikumaru Eiji-senpai. He's a first year in high school."

"You're….You're….Mitsuki's friend. Wow, I didn't know you knew Momo."

"….Mitsuki's boyfriend….Heh, I didn't know you were a regular…"

"Well, I'm going back to practice. You'd better too Momo, before Buchou catches you and makes you run laps."

"Don't worry! I'll just say I'm giving Jess here a tour!" Momo said nervously while scratching his head. "Let's go Jess!"

"Coming, coming. It was nice to see you Eiji."

"Hey, there's Echizen! Oi!"

"….What do you want Momo-senpai?" asked the second year in Jr. High regular. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Hahahahaha, yeah right Echizen. This is my good friend, Jessica."

Ryoma nodded his towards Jess and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Err, likewise," Jess replied. _"This short kid is a regular….wait….Echizen? Isn't he the guy in class 3? Eh, I don't remember."_

"Momo-senpai, shouldn't you be practicing? Buchou will make you run, and I don't want you to complain to me later….."

"It'll be fine!" stated Momo. "Let's move on Jess!"

On went Jess and Momo, across the tennis courts until they ran into someone wearing glasses and carrying a green notebook.

"Ah, Inui-senpai, meet Jessica!"

"….Who's this? Your girlfriend? A relative?" Inui questioned Momo, as he brought out a pen and opened his notebook, ready to take down data.

"No, no, Jessica is a really good friend!"

"Hmmmm," was the reply as Inui scribbled something down in his notebook.

"Uh, I think it'd be good if we kept going."

"Right…," agreed Jess.

So Momo and Jessica walked on, until they came across what Jess finally thought was a "normal" regular.

"Hey Kawamura-senpai! This is Kawamoto Jessica! She's not my girlfriend, just a childhood friend."

"H-hello there. I'm Kawamura Takashi. Nice to meet you," said the shy Taka-san.

"Hey there," Jess greeted back. _"Finally, this guy seems normal enough."_

All of the sudden, a "Hey, heads up," was heard. A racket came soaring through the air towards Taka-san. He managed to catch the flying racket.

"BURNING!" screamed Takashi all of the sudden. A fiery aura surrounded him. "IT'S GREAT TO MEET YOU! I'VE GOT TO GO PRACTICE NOW!" Takashi ran off shouting various "engrish" phrases.

_"What the hell was that? I guess no one's normal on this team…."_

"Eh heh, sorry about that Jess. Kawamura-senpai goes into his burning mode whenever he touches a racket," said Momo, snapping Jessica out of her thoughts.

"Can we just move on….I'm getting tired."

"Sure thing!"

On and on ventured Jessica and Momo until they ran into…..

"Ah, Fuji!" Jessica was surprised to see the boyfriend of Shizuka here. "I never knew you were a regular."

"Jessica. What are you doing here? Decided to join the tennis club?"

"N-no way! I'd never join something school related!"

"Hmm, I see. Well, I have a match against one of the underclassmen. I'll see you later." Fuji walked away, towards a court.

"Wow, you know Fuji-senpai too? I'm surprised you know them. You weren't really the social type…..," Momo commented Jess.

"Shut the hell up Momo. Let's just keep going."

**(A/N: Eh, you should get the idea by now. Jess and Momo walked across the tennis courts…..blah blah blah.)**

Jess and Momo came across another regular wrapping someone's finger.

"Try to be more careful next time. I don't want to have another injured person here. Now go back to practicing."

"Oi Oishi-senpai! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Eh?" Oishi Syuichirou looked up. _"What, is Momo with another girl? But what about that other one from Fudomine? Weren't they on a date that one time? **(A/N: See episode 71) **It can't be another love triangle! That's bad!"_

Unknown to Oishi, he had started pacing around. Suddenly, he turned to Momo and said, "That's bad Momo! You shouldn't go flirting with other women! If they find out, you'll break their hearts!"

"What! No, no! Oishi-senpai, Jessica's my friend! We're just friends!"

"Huh? Really? In that case, nice to meet you. I'm the vice captain, Oishi Syuichirou." He held out his hand.

"Uhm…," was Jess could say while she shook Oishi's hand. _"Is it just me or did that moment right there remind me of a mother?"_

"Well, I'd better get going Oishi! I have to finish Jessica's tour!"

**(A/N: Walking across the tennis courts….)**

"Fssssh. Momoshiro. What are you doing? You should be practicing, not flirting with some girl," said a regular with a bandanna on.

"Hey, shut up, Mamushi! She's my friend!"

"Don't complain if Buchou catches you, baka."

"Who're you calling baka, baka Mamushi!"

Momo and Kaido Kaoru starting glaring at each other while Kaido made his "Fsssh" noise and Momo growled.

_"What the-? Are they fighting? Hey Momo! Don't forget about me over here!" _thought Jess angrily. "Momo, I'm going to leave. It seems like you're busy now, so…."

"Wha, don't leave yet Jess! You still have to meet Buchou! Don't worry, the tour's almost over!" Momo said while dragging Jess away, and ignoring Kaido.

"Do I have to meet him? I wanna go home. Geez….," Jess grumbled.

So Momo dragged Jessica unwillingly across the courts. There, Momo was "greeted" by his buchou.

"Why aren't you practicing? And why did you bring someone into the courts while we're practicing? Ten laps now Momoshiro!"

"What! But…I….and she's…..," Momo tried to speak.

"Twenty laps now!"

So off Momo went, running around the courts while grumbling. Leaving Jessica and the buchou alone.

_"Stupid Momo. He was asking for it…..I wonder what he originally wanted to tell me….hm?" _Jess pondered to herself, as she stuck a cigarette into her mouth and lit it. She then noticed the man standing next to her was glaring/staring at her.

_"This guy! I've heard rumors about him! Lemme think…Oh yeah! His name's Tezuka Kunimitsu…First year in high school…smart, good looking, tennis captain…So this is the guy…"_

Jess' thoughts were interrupted by Tezuka. "Could you not smoke here? And since you're not in tennis, would you get off the courts?"

Jessica started at him. "Keh," was all she said before stamping out her cigarette and stomping away. _"Note to self: Never meet Momoshiro after school by the tennis courts. And never turn down a chance to get food with Mitsuki…."_

**That's it for Chapter 2! Sorry if the characters are OOC. And sorry if this chapter wasn't really good…. The next one will be a lot better! R/R please!**


	3. A Peek into Jessica's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Ch. 3: _A Peek into Jessica's Life_

**Thanks to K'onix and Jess for reviewing.**

_"Urgh, finally home. Damn Momo! Dragging me around to meet his teammates. I already know Fuji and Eiji, so I know what they're like. Even still, they're a bit weird…. I mean, Eiji and Mitsuki are a very cute couple, always cracking jokes, and optimistic. Fuji and Shizuka is a crazy couple. They can both smile on, while plotting revenge or blackmailing someone….it's kind of scary when I think about it…."_

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm home!" Jess called out. _"Why do I even say that anymore? I know no one's going to be home…." _

"Ugh! I hate this stupid uniform!" Jess remarked, while ripping the pink bow off and throwing it onto the kitchen table. She then noticed a note on the table.

**_"Jessica, your father and I will be working late all night. You can reheat something for dinner. Love, Mom"_**

****Jess grumbled and ripped the note to shreds. _"Great, I had one of the crappiest_ _days in my life, and my parents aren't home again."_ She then proceeded to her parents' wine drawer. She had picked the lock to it many times before, and this time wasn't any different. Jess reached in and took out a random bottle_. "They won't notice. Hell, they're_ _not even home enough to notice."_ She then uncorked it and drank directly out of the bottle. _"Mmmm…." _Jessica's thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh shit!" Jessica panicked. What if it was one of the neighbors? She couldn't let them catch her drinking. Quickly, she poured the rest of the wine down the sink and threw the bottle away. She then ran to the door while trying to straighten out her clothes.

"Hey Jess!" A cheerful voice greeted Jessica. It was Momo. "I stopped by to apologize about what I did today. I know how social you are, so you probably didn't want to meet the guys."

"Arugh, is that all you came for Momo? Well apology accepted. Now go home."

"Hey, what's smell? It smells like alcohol…"

"It-it's nothing!" Jess quickly put a hand over her mouth to cover the smell.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you! I thought I told you to stop! You know, you could always come and talk with me if you're lonely."

"Rrugh, shut up! You don't know anything! Just stay out of my life!" Jess then slammed the door on Momo's face. She ran to her room. _"I won't cry….I won't cry…." _She picked up her most comforting and sentimental item: a big blue bear plush.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Happy 4th birthday Jessica!" Mrs.Kawamoto said happily to the young girl._

_"You certainly are getting big. I remember it was just yesterday we brought you home from the hospital…," Mr. Kawamoto remembered._

_"Come dear, let Jessica open her present. It's her day after all."_

_ "Now Mommy? Can I open now? Please?" A younger Jessica pleaded to her mother._

_"Go ahead."_

_Jess then proceeded to rip open the beautifully wrapped present. A squeal of happiness was heard when Jess was done. "A bear? Yay! I love it!" She then hugged the bear like she'd never seen one before. **(A/N: Aww, isn't that cute?)**_

_"That's it Jess, stay right there…," Mr. Kawamoto said, while preparing a camera. All of the sudden, a beeping was heard. "Ah, they want me down at the office. Sorry Jess, I got to go." _

_ "That's ok Daddy. Mommy will be here. Come home fast so you can have cake!"_

_"Sorry Jessica. Mommy has to leave too. You'll be ok by yourself, right?" Mrs. Kawamoto was already almost out the door._

_"Huh? Mommy wh-"Jessica started. But the door was already shut. _

_Jessica then hugged her bear tighter. She was left alone again. She simply went up to her room and laid on the bed, holding the bear._

_**End Flashback**_

"I might have been young, but I think I knew….My parents wouldn't be home after that…Sigh," Jess told herself. She fell asleep on the bed, holding her teddy bear in the same position she was in 10 years ago…. **(A/N: Jessica is 14 years old.)**

**That's it for chapter 3. Sorry it's so short. I've noticed that you people aren't really reviewing. This kinda upsets me. I'm getting the feeling that only K'onix, Jess and Marissa like my story. Sigh, whatever. **

_**Please read and review!**_


	4. The Beginning of a Great Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 4: _The Beginning of a "Great" Party…_

**Thanks to K'onix, Jess, and SaKuRaFaLlz for reviewing**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeepppp……Smash!

Jessica had just hit her alarm clock off the night stand, causing it to fall to the floor and break. _"Man, I just want to sleep. I should really go to school to apologize to Momo though…"_ She managed to drag out of bed and get ready. On her way out, she grabbed some money…..**(A/N: You'll find out what she does with that money later on.) **

"Momo, hey…." Jessica greeted the third year at Seigaku at the front gate.

"Oh, Jess. Hey. Look about yesterday…."

"Say no more. Meet me here after school. You don't have practice do you?"

"No…..What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." Jess said while walking away. She put on her indoor shoes and walked to homeroom. Just as she was about to open the door, she stopped. _"I don't feel like being hounded by teachers today…." _Jess then turned on her heel and walked to the roof. There she waited, smoking, and only left to get lunch. _"Damn, can this day go any slower?"_ Finally the final bell rang. Jess quickly made her way to the front gate. She saw Momo waiting for her. "Let's go," said Jess, dragging Momo.

"Wait, where are we going?" Momo asked.

"I'm gonna treat you to a special after school snack as an apology."

"You mean, you're treating me to-"

"Yes, burgers. Now let's go."

"Yay!"

**At the fast food place….**

"Hey, isn't that Eiji-senpai, Mitsuki, and Shizuka?" Momo questioned when they walked through the door.

At the same time…"Hey, isn't that Momoshiro and Jess?" Shizuka asked. There was a tone of nervousness in her voice. "Jess, over here!"

"Don't try and change the subject, Shizuka-chan," Mitsuki scolded her.

"Yeah, you're going to have to do it when Fuji comes out of the bathroom, no matter what," Eiji reminded Shizuka.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Momo asked. Jess and he sat down after ordering and getting their food.

"Nothing, nothing! Just hurry and eat your food and get out of here!" Shizuka screamed at them.

"Why are you so nervous? Aren't I your friend?" questioned Jessica. "And you've met Momo. So you can say you're friends with him."

"I'm not nervous, and you're my friend. It's just that, uh….well…..EijiandMitsukimadeabetwithmeandIlost,sonowIhavetokissFujiinfrontofthem."

"…….what?"

"I'll explain!" Mitsuki happily said. "You see, Shizuka-chan made a bet with Eiji and me. She was supposed to glomp Fuji in some way, but she couldn't. Now she has to French Fuji in front of us! (To make sure she does….)"

"Eh, really?" Jess started poking Shizuka. "I bet you're super happy, eh?"

"I'm not! It's embarrassing!" Shizuka screamed while blushing.

"What are you guys talking about? Hello, Momo and Jessica," Fuji said, while sitting down next to Shizuka. Eiji and Momo then started to grin, Mitsuki was nudging Shizuka with her foot, Jessica was smiling evilly at Fuji, and Shizuka was blushing enough to rival a tomato.

"Um…..uh……Fuji…..um…..," Shizuka stuttered.

"Yes, Shizuka?"

CHU! 3 **(A/N: In case you can't see that, there's a heart after the Chu! And chu is the sound used in animes when there's kissing.)**

Shizuka's lips hit Fuji's. Fuji's eyes opened up in surprise, but quickly closed. He felt something soft and wet licking his lips. Shizuka's tongue. He gave her entrance. At this point, more people were staring, blushing at the sight. The group around were grinning like silly. Their grins shrank as Fuji and Shizuka continued to make out. Finally Mitsuki stopped the two.

"I said kiss, not make out in front of us!" whispered Mitsuki to Shizuka.

"I……," Shizuka said, not really aware of what Mitsuki said. She had a dreamy look on her face. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and blushed like crazy.

"Hahahaha, how cute! They're both blushing!" exclaimed Momo. Sure enough, there was a faint pink color on Fuji's cheeks.

**After…..Momo and Jessica are walking home**

"Oh yeah! Jess! Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Momo asked out of the blue.

"No…..why?"

"I'm having a party! You have to come! The tennis team's coming, and I invited Hiwatari and Yuzuriha so you won't feel so lonely!"

"….I have to come?"

"Yep. I won't leave you alone if you come."

"Feh…..whatever….I'll come…..but I'm bringing something fun. And you can't complain about it."

"Ok! Hey, wait? What does fun mean to you Jess? What are you bringing?"

"Oh look. It's my house. See you tomorrow Momo."

"Oi, Jess!" But she had already gotten into her house and closed the door.

**Momoshiro's house. Party day.**

"Where's Jess? She's the only one not here! She said she was coming," Momo wondered. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Yo, Momo," greeted Jess. **(A/N: Hahaha, that rhymes!) **She was standing on Momo's porch, carrying many bags.

"Jess! Um, what's in the bags?"

"Heh, why don't you let me in, and I'll show everyone."

Jessica then marched into the family room, where everyone was. She proceeded to the coffee table, which was in the middle of the room. Jess placed the bags on the table, reached in, and pulled out…….a bunch of beer cans. "C'mon guys. Let's have some 'fun'"

"W-what are you doing! We can't drink, we're all underage!" Oishi exclaimed. "How did you manage to buy beer in the first place!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Jess simply said. "Momo, come on. I challenge you to a drinking contest."

"Oishi-senpai is right! Throw it out!" Momo told Jess.

"Feh, you're just too chicken to drink against me. You obviously know who'll win, scaredy cat."

"What? Gimme a can! You're going down!"

"What are you doing Momo? Drinking is bad for you! You're underage, and what if your parents find out? You too, Kawamoto-san! Please stop!" Oishi said. But it was too late. Jess and Momo had already started drinking.

Eventually, the only people not drunk were: Jessica (she's close to being drunk though.), Eiji, Mitsuki, Fuji, Shizuka, and Tezuka.

"Hehe, this is really interesting Fuji. Seeing everyone drunk….," Shizuka commented while smiling.

"You're right. How about we find out some secrets from them?" Fuji asked, smiling also.

"That sounds fun. Let's go," Shizuka replied. But Jess came up to her.

"Hey, come on Shizuka! Join in on the fun!" Jessica then started to pour beer down Shizuka's throat.

"ACK!" **(A/N: Shizuka can get drunk by just smelling alcohol. Poor Shizuka…)**

"Hahahaha, here you go, Shizuka! One for you and one for your lover!" Jess then made her way to Eiji and Mitsuki.

"Hic, heh. C'mon Fuji sweetheart! Ya gotta try dis too! Hahahaha!"

"Ah…..heh heh…."

Meanwhile…..

"Eiji, no! It's bad for you!" Mitsuki said, while trying to stop her boyfriend from drinking. "Ahhhhh……"

"Now its your turn Mitsuki!" Jessica said and shoved a beer into her hand. She then chugged down the rest of her can.

"Sigh, ok. Why not……" Mitsuki took a sip and turned a beautiful red pigment.

**(A/N: Notice that Jessica hasn't gone over to Tezuka yet…..)**

After awhile, everyone passed out or fell asleep. The only two awake were Jessica and Tezuka. Jessica was drunk as hell though.

"Kawamoto," Tezuka said.

"Naaaa?"

"You're going to have to take responsibility for this."

"Hehe, no problem! No worries! Hakuna Matta!"

"….." (Tezuka glare.)

"Hey, you know what? I actually think you're pretty cute. Hehe. You're always never smiling, ya know? I think that I'm gonna fall fo ya…..hahahaha" **(A/N: I'm not putting bad grammar because I don't know how to write. Jessica is drunk, so she doesn't know what she's saying.)**

"….!"

"Aw, you look nice cute when you're surprised."

Jessica then leaned closer to Tezuka. Her face got closer and closer to his. And finally their lips touched.

**That's the end of chapter 4! I know Tezuka would probably push a girl away if she got too close to him and she was drunk, but this is my fic! And I have power over him! Mwahahahaha! **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Headaches and Hangovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 5: _Headaches, Hangovers, and Unpleasant Mornings_

**Thanks to Jess, K'onix, and SaKuRaFaLlz for reviewing! I love you guys!**

Jessica was kissing Tezuka. She had just admitted she thought Tezuka was cute.

_"What is she doing?...This feels kind of nice…No!" _Tezuka then pushed Jessica off of him. He got up and left the party.

_"Where's he going? Oh well…." _Thought Jess. She looked around the room and saw everyone knocked out. She suddenly had a Fuji/ Shizuka smile on. _"This'll be fun…"_

Morning…..

_"They should be up soon," _though Jess. For once, she had gotten up early. She didn't want to miss this because she was sleeping…

Meanwhile, in a spare room Momo had, Shizuka started to wake up. "Mmmm, my head…. Stupid Jess, making me drink." She then put her hand on something warm. She looked to her right and saw a human shaped lump. _"Who?" _Shizuka poked the thing.

"Nya?" was the response she got.

_"Uh oh. I hope its not who I think it is…." _ Shizuka pulled back the covers. There was Eiji, without a shirt on.

A UNNNYYYYAAA and AAAAAAHHHHH was heard throughout the house. Jessica was laughing her head off. In the guestroom…..

Fuji was trying to wake up the person next to him, who was buried in the sheets. "Shizuka, is that you?"

"Ugh, my head…..," a voice said.

_"That doesn't sound like Shizuka. Who is it then?"_

The person popped out from under the sheets, revealing it to be Mitsuki. She looked at Fuji, she looked at where they were sleeping, sucked in a big breath and…..

Jessica heard another scream. She was laughing away now. Four sets of stomping feet were heard.

"KAWAMOTO JESSICA!" screamed Shizuka. "THAT WAS NOT IN THE LEAST BIT FUNNY!"

"Wah, Mitsuki!" cried Eiji, as he ran to Mitsuki. "I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as Jessica's going to be," threatened Mitsuki. She glared hard at Jessica.

"Fuji!" Shizuka said, as she leaped into his arms.

"Shizuka, you're alright?"

"Yeah, and I know things about Jessica, so we can take revenge on her later."

"Ok. Sounds fun."

Both of them smiled, while plotting the revenge in their heads.

"Ah, you guys shouldn't freak too much. Momo's the one who'll be extremely pissed." Meanwhile, in Momo's room…..

"Arugh, my head. I should have never agreed to that drinking contest. Two cans knocked me out. I'm going to – hmmm? What's this in my bed?"

"Fssssh…."

"…."

"…."

"Arugh! Mamushi, what the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!"

"What are you talking about? I woke up in this bed! Why would I go around and sleep with a baka like you? (Groan my head)"

"Who're you calling baka, baka Mamushi?"

"You, baka."

"There's only one person in this house who would do something like this! (Well, two. Fuji-senpai and Yuzuriha, but they were both knocked out last night…yeah…)" Momo ran down the stairs screaming Jessica's name. Kaidou followed him. In his family room, Jess, Eiji, Mitsuki, Fuji, and Shizuka were cracking up.

"JESSICA! YOU ARE AN EVIL BITCH!"

"A joke, it's a joke Momo!" Jessica simply said while smiling.

"A JOKE? WHO HAS THE SENSE OF HUMOR TO-"

"Momo-senpai, could you be quiet? In fact, all of you are too loud…," a voice came from a couch. **(A/N: Thought I forgot about all of them didn't you?) **

"Ah, Echizen! I forgot you guys were all here."

"Urgh, I can't believe you made me drink yesterday. I shouldn't have come over in the first place."

"Why did we all drink in the first place?" Taka-san questioned. He had woken up too.

"No! I can't believe that I drank too! Peer pressure, I gave into it! Why? Kawamoto, you had to bring beer! We were all underage….," Oishi muttered to himself.

"….who drew in my notebook?" Inui asked. Sure enough, there were random drawings and words in Inui's green data notebook. "If no one answers, you'll all have to drink my newest Inui juice: Super Golden Power Reflex Recover Version II." Inui then brought out a glass filled with what looked like dirty brown water mixed with something to make it bubble and have green splotches in it. Everyone stared for a minute, and then scrambled to the door. (Shizuka was pushing Fuji out the door. He would have stayed to drink it, but no way was she. So she had to force him out.)

"Well, I guess you're the culprit Momo. Drink up and enjoy."

"W-wait Inui-senpai! It wasn't me! And I live here! I couldn't leave! Wait noooooooo!"

**Outside, down the street…..**

"Phew, I'm glad I got out of there. I remember Momo told me his experiences with Inui juice. I don't want to feel that….," Jessica told herself. _"I wonder what happened last night…..All I remember is forcing everyone to drink, and then putting them in their 'special' beds…..Except Tezuka. Where was he this morning anyways? Oh well. Better get home so I can wash and go back to sleep…."_

**That's it for chapter 5! Yes, it is super short, but I kind of have a case of writer's block. By the way, have you guys heard Ometto Samba? It's by Kap to Bin (Eiji, Inui, Momo, and Kaidou.) The song is super cute, super happy, and super hyper! It's a little weird though, but in a good way. Ok I'm rambling now. See you guys in chapter 6!**


	6. Her Name is Hara Chiaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama

Chapter 6: _Her Name is Hara Chiaki_

**Thanks to Jess and K'onix for reviewing.**

_"Ah, today's gonna be a good day," _thought Jessica. She had a blast at Momo's party. She hadn't had that much fun in ages. _"They're all probably waiting for me to come to school, so they can extract their revenge…. Oh well. Nothing and I mean nothing will ruin my good mood today!"_ She then ran off to school. **(A/N: Wow, she's actually eager to get to school!)**

While Jessica was changing her shoes, two shadows appeared over her. "Hello Jessica-chan," one of the shadows greeted. It was Mitsuki and Shizuka.

"Hi guys! I hope you're not too mad because of what I did! I mean, it was a little joke between friends, right?" Jessica cheerfully told them.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever. Here, as a token of our friendship, I made you a lunch!" Shizuka said, handing Jess a bento box.

"And I made a special drink for you!" Mitsuki added, while giving Jess a thermos.

"Aww, thanks guys! Why are you guys doing this for me anyways?"

Mitsuki and Shizuka looked at each other. At the same time they answered, "Because we're friends!"

Jessica decided she liked that answer and hurried off to class.

**During class….**

The teachers were all picking on Jessica. Their excuses were, "I want to make sure she gets this stuff," and "To see if she did her make up work."

"Hey, no problem! I can do this stuff without breaking a sweat!" Jessica exclaimed. She had even brought all her books to school.

"Is it just me, or is Jess super happy today?" Mitsuki whispered to Shizuka.

"She is too happy. I think it's because of what she did at the party," Shizuka whispered back.

"I figured. Just wait until lunch…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jess said to them. She had finished her problems on the board.

"Oh nothing. We just wish it was lunch time right now," Mitsuki informed Jessica.

"Me too. I can't wait to try the stuff you guys made for me!"

Shizuka and Mitsuki just smiled at each other.

**Finally, its lunch time….**

"Alright! Time to eat!" Jessica happily announced. She brought out Shizuka's bento box and Mitsuki's thermos. "Itadakimasu!" **(A/N: Something Japanese say right before meals. It literally means 'let's eat.')**

Jessica picked up a piece of food from the box. In her mouth it went. Jessica's look of pure happiness quickly went away. It was replaced by a look of disgust. "Eggplant? You put eggplant in here? I hate eggplant!"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten you hated eggplant. Try the croquettes," Shizuka said.

This time Jessica doubtfully reached in and took out a croquette. She bit into and…"Ack! Hot! Spicy! Hot and spicy! Ack!"

"Oh no! Quick Jess! The drink should cool the burning," Mitsuki said.

Jessica unscrewed the thermos. She gulped the whole drink down. "Phew, thank god you…." Jessica's face then turned blue. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey Mitsuki. What was in this thermos?" Shizuka asked.

"Tee hee. Just some Inui juice I had Eiji get for me," Mitsuki giggled.

"Eh, funny, yet very scary. Well, is that all for your revenge?"

"Yeah, it was worth seeing Jess turn blue. How about you?"

"Ara, that was just stage one of my 15 stages of revenge," Shizuka then started giggling evilly.

Mitsuki smiled at her friend, but she was slowly backing away from her…..

**After school….**

"Ugh. Stupid Mitsuki. I spent 3 periods in the bathroom," Jess said after school. She was heading towards the tennis courts. Momo had asked her once again to meet her there after school. _"He probably wants to take revenge on me too. Nothing can compare to what Mitsuki did to me…blah."_

"Hey Jessica, over here!" Momo screamed to her. _"Man, I have no idea what I'm going to do to her. I must get revenge! Putting me in the same bed as that mamushi…ewick!"_

"Hey, are you sure its ok for me to be on the courts? His majesty Tezuka might get mad at me again…."

As Jessica was speaking, "his majesty" Tezuka came up right behind her. "Momoshiro, what are you….," Tezuka started.

Jessica had turned around. She stared up at Seigaku's buchou. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Momoshiro, get back to practicing."

"Hai, Buchou."

Jessica and Tezuka were left alone. Jess noticed a tense aura between the two of them. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass. What's wrong?"

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"Huh? Of course I remember everything. By the way, you left early. Why?"

"……"

**Meanwhile, outside of the tennis courts….**

"Alright. Hair's good, make up's good, uniform ironed, and breath is minty fresh. And Tezuka's in sight! Perfect! Let's go!" said a mysterious shadow.

The shadow then preceded into the tennis courts. It stopped a few feet from where Tezuka and Jessica were standing. "KUNIMITSU-SAMA! I'M HERE!"

The whole tennis club turned and stopped at this. "Kunimitsu-sama, I've brought you some cookies!" said the shadow, which was really a girl. **(A/N: Whoa, big surprise there….not…..) **She ran up to Tezuka and shoved Jessica out of the way.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Jessica screamed at the girl. The girl simply glanced at Jess before turning back to Tezuka.

"Here, Kunimitsu-sama."

"…Who are you? And don't call me Kunimitsu…"

"Don't you remember? Silly Tezuka-sama. It's me, Hara Chiaki!"

_"R-remember what? Hara Chiaki? What the hell's going on here?" _Jessica pondered while she stared at the girl named Chiaki.

**That's the end of Ch. 6! It's kind of a cliffy, right? Right? No? Arugh! (Goes crazy)**

**Anyways, Chapter 7 will be out real soon! And it'll be very nice, yes very nice….nice and long….so nice someone will like it very much…(mumbles to myself like Fudomine's Ibu Shinji)**


	7. Scars and Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Ch. 7: _Scars and Confessions_

**Thanks Jess, xxlemonsxx, LuCkY-SiZzA, and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing.**

Last time…..

The shadow ran up to Tezuka and shoved Jessica out of the way.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" Jessica screamed at the girl. The girl simply glanced at Jess before turning back to Tezuka.

"Here, Kunimitsu-sama."

"…Who are you? And don't call me Kunimitsu…"

"Don't you remember? Silly Tezuka-sama. It's me, Hara Chiaki!"

_"R-remember what? Hara Chiaki? What the hell's going on here?" _Jessica pondered while she stared at the girl named Chiaki.

"See Tezuka-sama? I made cookies for you in cooking club. They're filled with LOVE!" Hara Chiaki told Tezuka.

"Answer me. Who are you?" Tezuka asked.

"I thought I told you….I'm Hara Chiaki! You're lover!"

At this, the whole tennis club starting whispering to each other.

"Hey, Echizen. Did you hear that? Tezuka buchou's got a girlfriend! I wonder how, when, and where they met!" Momo excitedly told his kohai (underclassman).

"I could care less about Tezuka buchou's love life Momo-senpai," Ryoma simply stated.

"But its Buchou! Does he look like the type to get a girlfriend?"

"I said I could care less…."

Jessica listened in on the conversations and comments people were making. For some reason, it really irked her when she heard Tezuka's name in the same sentence with Chiaki's. She got up and left the tennis courts quickly.

As everyone kept talking, you could see a look of annoyance appear in Tezuka's eyes. "Everyone, 30 laps around the courts now!" He turned to Chiaki and asked her again who she was, why she was here, and to stop calling him Tezuka-sama.

"I'm hurt you don't know who I am Tezuka-sama. Well, here's some brief information on me. Hara Chiaki, third year at Seigaku Jr. High, born March 13, blood type B, and I'm an Aries, which is completely compatible with your sign Tezuka-sama! My hobbies are cooking, karaoke, and going to parties. Oh, and I'm the president and first member of the Tezuka Kunimitsu fan club!"

_"Since when did I have a fan club?"_ Tezuka pondered. **(A/N: Does Tezuka ponder?)** "I'm sorry, but could you leave? We're holding practice now." He handed back the cookies Chiaki made for him.

"Aw, you don't want me to stay? Ok, I'll be back tomorrow Tezuka-sama!" Chiaki blew Tezuka a kiss and ran off.

_"Ugh…Hmm? Where did Kawamoto go?"_

**Meanwhile….**

"Urugh! That…that bitch! Who the hell does she think she is? Coming up to Tezuka like that! Dammit!" Jessica screamed. She was home and in her room, throwing some things around. _"Why am I getting so mad? Is it because I'm jealous? Do, do I care about him? No…."_

Jessica flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _"Maybe I am…. They do look really good standing next to each other, and maybe Chiaki is more his type…. Who'd want a frumpy, smoking, drunk girl like me anyways…."_

Loneliness. Sadness. And depressed. These are feelings that Jess was currently feeling. She had gotten off her bed and wandered into the bathroom. _"Why? Why am I feeling like this? I…I don't like it….How do I get rid of them?" _She found her father's razor. She lifted it up into the light, letting the blades shine. _"Stop, please stop these feelings…."_ She brought the razor down to her arm and dragged it across it. Again and again Jessica cut herself. **(A/N: Man, I'm getting kind of depressed writing this……) **

_"Please leave these scars here God. They are my reminder to not let anyone close to my heart….."_

Meanwhile, in another neighborhood, Momoshiro Takeshi was trying to think. _"How am I going to get revenge on Jessica? It's gotta be good, really good. Waking up next to that Mamushi was the worst thing I've ever experienced….Well, maybe drinking Inui Juice was worse…."_

"What to do, what to do…" Momo thought. _"Come to think, Jessica visited the courts today, and went straight to Buchou. Hmmmm….Jessica, Buchou. Jessica, Buchou." _ A light bulb appeared over Momo's head. _"Oh, Buchou's probably gonna kill me if this plan works, but it'll be worth it. Might take a while, but worth the wait….Hehehe, just you wait Jessica!"_

**The Next Morning…..**

Jessica woke up on the bathroom floor. There was blood on the floor. _"Damn, my head. Ugh…." _ She looked at her scars. _"Better cover these with long sleeves. Don't want anyone asking about them…."_

Jess got ready for school, wearing the long sleeved winter uniform. _"It's getting colder anyways. No one should ask about it."_

Slowly but surely, she made her way to school. On her way, she met up with Mitsuki and Shizuka.

"Good morning Jess!" Mitsuki greeted happily.

"You're early," commented Shizuka.

"Oh, morning," was all Jess said. She walked pass the two of them.

"Uh?" Shizuka said.

"Is there anything wrong Jess?" Mitsuki asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nothing….."

Mitsuki and Shizuka looked at each other before they kept walking.

**At School, the shoe lockers….**

"Well, we'll see you in homeroom Jess," Shizuka said.

"Mmn," was what Jess grunted out.

"Um, well, after school, let's go get some ice cream, ok? All three of us. So we can talk, ok Jess?"

"Mmn."

Jessica stood there at her locker for a while. She put her hand on the locker, and stared at it, as if in a trance. Suddenly she heard her name.

"Kawamoto."

Standing there was none other than the tennis captain, Tezuka.

"What…what do you want?" Jess asked. She turned away from him. She didn't want to look at Tezuka right now.

"About yesterday…"

"Y-yesterday? Hahahaha, what are you talking about?"

"Hara Chiaki. I know you wanted to talk about something."

"No I didn't. What are you talking about?"

"You're lying. You sound too nervous to be telling the truth."

"I'm not lying. This is the way I always talk. Now leave me alone."

"Not until we finish our conversation from yesterday."

"I said leave, so leave!" Jessica then raised her hand to smack Tezuka. Before he was hit, Tezuka caught Jessica's arm. He noticed he had grabbed something wet.

"Kawamoto, what's this? Blood?"

"Uh! No, its nothing!" Jessica tried to rip her arm out of Tezuka's grip. He then rolled up her sleeve.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. "What's this Kawamoto? Why are you-"

"I told you to leave! It's none of your business! Just go away!"

"Not until you tell me why you did this."

_"The feelings are back. No….stop! Please, just leave me alone!" _ "I said go away!"

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll tell your homeroom teacher. He can deal with this."

_"NO! Just….stop…..leave…."_ Something inside Jess snapped. "Why did I do this? I'll tell you Tezuka Kunimitsu…. Hara Chiaki…..I can't stand her. I went to elementary school with her. And no matter what it was, grades, friends, teachers, and boys…..she always took away everything I loved! I was lucky that Momoshiro chased her away…. I thought she'd never take anything I love again…..until yesterday...when she said all those things about you and her loving each other….I was jealous and upset….because….I've realized that…I….I…like you! No, not like, I love you!"

**That's the end of chapter 7 everyone! Heh, I've read it over, and it seems like I've stuffed everything into this one chapter. Sorry peoples. Its cause this chapter came out late……so I tried to make up for it…..**

**Anyways, school's starting very soon. I won't be able to update that much. I'll try to update a lot before it starts, so don't worry too much! R/R please!**

** Sorry for the crappy title. I couldn't think! **


	8. Beginning of an Interesting Relationship

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 8: _Beginning of an Interesting Relationship_

**Thanks to Mitsuki, Jess, K'onix, xxlemonsxx, yakamashi, and LuCkY-SiZzA for reviewing! You all get cookies!**

"_NO! Just….stop…..leave…."_ Something inside Jess snapped. "Why did I do this? I'll tell you Tezuka Kunimitsu…. Hara Chiaki…..I can't stand her. I went to elementary school with her. And no matter what it was, grades, friends, teachers, and boys…..she always took away everything I loved! I was lucky that Momoshiro chased her away…. I thought she'd never take anything I love again…..until yesterday...when she said all those things about you and her loving each other….I was jealous and upset….because….I've realized that…I….I…like you! No, not like, I love you!"

Tezuka thought he didn't quite hear right. Did Kawamoto just admit that she liked him? What was he feeling right now? He couldn't put his finger on it…..was this happiness?

"I understand if you don't like me. I mean, even I wouldn't like myself right now…Ha ha, why am I telling you this?" Jess questioned. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"…Let's go to the nurse's office. I'll bandage your cuts," was what Tezuka simply said.

_"…I knew he wouldn't like me back," _Jess thought sadly. She let Tezuka drag her along to the nurse's office. _"But, somehow I'd hoped he would…."_

**In the Nurse's Office…**

Silently, Tezuka wrapped Jessica's wounds. Lucky for them, the nurse had stepped out. They both didn't want to deal with having to explain why Jessica had cuts all over her arms. While wrapping Jess, Tezuka thought to himself.

_"Cut herself over me? Am I that special? Does she really like me that much? ……Jessica……."_

"Um, th-thanks for bandaging me. Uh, I'm sorry for getting my blood on you," Jessica broke Tezuka's thoughts. "Heh heh, that was pretty embarrassing, getting blood on you."

Tezuka looked over at Jessica. She looked upset. For some reason, he wanted to hug her. Slowly, his arm made his way around Jessica's shoulders. He pulled her a little closer.

_"Eh?" _thought Jessica. _"What's he doing? Um, uh, what do I do!"_

"Kawamoto…"

"Uh, y-yes, Tezuka?"

"….promise me, that you'll change. I can't accept that you're slowly killing yourself by doing outrageous things like this. So stop, or else this'll never work out."

Jessica could have sworn that a little pink made its way to Tezuka's face. **(A/N: Gasp! There must be a meteor storm coming! Emotion for Tezuka!) **She then realized what he had said.

"Eh? You, you mean?"

"…I'm not repeating what I said."

Jessica couldn't be more happy in her life. She quickly jumped up and squeezed Tezuka. "Really? I'm so happy! I'll change myself, I promise!"

Tezuka slowly pushed away Jess. "Please, try to refrain from hugging me so much. And try not to show affection to me in public."

"Uh, sure! Actually, I have a request too…."

"What?"

"Um, can we keep this relationship a secret? I don't want anyone finding out…"

"That's fine. I was going to suggest the same thing."

It seems that this was the beginning of an interesting relationship…..

**After school…..**

"Mitsuki, Shizuka! I'm hungry and ready for ice cream! Hurry hurry! Let's go!" Jessica happily said.

"Err? Pssst, Mitsuki, doesn't Jess seem different from this morning?" Shizuka whispered.

"Yeah, she seems way too happy now. She was super depressed this morning. I wonder what she did," Mitsuki whispered back.

"HEY! Stop talking, and let's go! I want ice cream! There's a vanilla ice cream cone with my name on it!"

"Ok, we're coming now."

**At the ice cream shop…**

"Aw, I wish I could have invited Eiji. I bet he would have loved to come," Mitsuki said.

"Fuji probably wouldn't have mind coming either. We should bring them here next time," Shizuka said.

"Ah, but lately, Eiji seems to be married to Oishi. Sigh, I wish he'd spend more time with me…."

"That's right. For me, the Fuji fan club has gotten in my way a lot. Its really starting to piss me off."

_"Fan clubs…," _thought Jess. _"…Tezuka…UGH!" _A black aura started to surround Jess. Mitsuki and Shizuka looked at her, and were suddenly very afraid.

"Uh, Jess? I-is anything wrong?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, there is something VERY wrong. Let me tell you a secret…You guys better not tell anyone. That means you Shizuka."

"Me? Whatever do you mean?"

"Ok, just shut up and listen…."

Jess then told her two friends the story of this morning.

"Wai! Tezuka and Jessica! How sweet!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"I agree. Good for you Jess, you finally found someone," Shizuka said.

"But, what's so wrong? Tezuka's a good man…." wondered Mitsuki.

"Same as Shizuka! Fan clubs! Or I should say, fan club presidents! Arugh! I must find some way to get back at that bitch…"

"Ah ha, clam down Jess. I'm sure Tezuka would never-," Mitsuki started.

"Shizuka! Help me! You're the best at manipulation and blackmailing! I badly want to get back at Hara Chiaki!"

"Huh. I guess I know how you feel, Jessica. Heh, I remember all the times I got back at the Fuji fan club. Of course I'll help you."

"Ufufufu, great."

"Hohoho, isn't it?"

Jessica and Shizuka had fire surrounding them. They both looked positively evil. Both started laughing evilly. And poor Mitsuki was in the back round sweatdropping.

"Ahhh, I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Mitsuki commented, while Jess and Shizuka laughed away.

**That's it for chapter 8! Eh, it wasn't so great cause I'm starting to run out of ideas, and school starting has distracted me. So sorry, if you don't like this chapter. Anyways, the next one will be explaining Jessica's revenge on Chiaki! **


	9. Revenge Is the Best Dish Served Cold

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tennis no Ohjisama. (I'm working on owning though. Mwahahaha! Ahem, I'm kidding. )

Chapter 9: _Revenge Is the Best Dish Served Cold_

**Thanks to Jess, Mitsuki, LuCkY-SiZzA, K'onix, xxlemonsxx, and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing! You all get cookies! **

"Here Jess. I have a booklet of things I've done to the Fuji Syuusuke fan club. I try to give them something new every time. That way, they won't know what's coming!" Shizuka told Jessica as they were walking to school.

"Ah, I see," Jess commented. _"Wow, she even did stuff like this? That's harsh…..but not harsh enough for Hara Chiaki."_

"Um, if anyone asks, I'm just an innocent bystander," Mitsuki told her 'evil' friends.

"So I'm going to demonstrate one to you, and then I want to see you try."

"Ok ok. Good plan. Hey, what does this 'toilet paper' mean?"

"Ah! That was one time when I…."

_"Heh heh, are they even listening to me?" _Mitsuki thought while sweat dropping. **(A/N: Awh, poor Mitsuki. Don't worry! You shall have an Eiji moment in upcoming chapters!)**

At school…

"Hey Jess, see that girl there?" Shizuka asked.

"That one? With the ribbon in her hair?"

"Yeah. That's Aizawa Tsukimi. She's the vice president of the Fuji fan club. Watch this…"

Shizuka glided up to Aizawa Tsukimi. She something wrapped in a handkerchief hiding behind her.

"Tsuki-chan!" Shizuka called out in a sweet voice.

"Gah! Yuzuriha!" A look of fear appeared on Tsukimi's face.

"Why are you so scared? I just came to give you some chocolate! You like chocolate, right?"

"Nnnn, uh, yeah I do like chocolate, but…"

"What? What is it?" **(A/N: Shizuka has a Fuji like smile on right now.)**

"Uh…."

"You don't want this chocolate? Oh, I feel kinda upset that you don't want it. Sniff, after all I went through to make this for you…"

Tears started to come to Shizuka's eyes. She truly looked saddened.

"Ah! No! I will take it! Just don't get upset!"

"Really? Yay! You've made me so happy! Try a piece now!"

"Ok! Here I go…"

Tsukimi then stuffed a huge piece into her mouth. She chewed for a while, with a smile on her face. The smile grew smaller and smaller. Tsukimi's lips started turning red. Her ears and face too.

"WAH! HOT! SUPER HOT! WATER!"

"Ara? Sorry, I guess that chocolate was meant for my Syuusuke-kun! Don't approach him with lunch ever again! That's my job!"

"AHHHHH!" Tsukimi then ran down the hallways to the nearest water fountain.

"Sorry Jess. That wasn't my best. It was a quick one."

"No! That was great! I can't wait to try one of these on Hara," Jessica said.

"Hee hee, well now that you've seen me, it's your turn. Go get her Jess!"

"Yeah!"

The bell happened to ring at that time.

"Uh, I guess I'll try at lunch then. Thanks Shizuka!"

Later, at lunch…

Jessica had managed to get her hands on some Inui juice. (Thanks to Mitsuki and Eiji for getting it for her!) _"Now to go find that bitch…Heh heh, step one of Kawamoto's revenge is in action!"_

She had managed to run into Chiaki in the hallway.

"Oh! Hara-san! I was just looking for you!"

"Eh? Kawamoto, what on earth do you want?"

"Well, I heard that you're the Tezuka club president. That means you'll get your hands on whatever Tezuka's touched, right?"

"Of course! Why are you telling me this? Its not like you can get your hands on any Tezuka stuff though."

_"Oh, that bitch…" _ Jess thought sourly. "Well, it just so happens that I stumbled across his water bottle! I was walking behind him this morning, and it fell out of his bag. I thought that you would want it. Oh, and it's still full. If you drink out of it, it'll be like getting an indirect kiss from Tezuka!" **(A/N: Of course this isn't really Tezuka's bottle. It's just some random bottle filled with Inui juice.)**

"Gimmie that! Ah, getting an indirect kiss from Tezuka-sama…" Chiaki then gulped down the contents of the bottle. Her face turned blue after a second. "Oh god, I gotta go throw up!" She ran off to the bathroom, Jess following behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't now what Tezuka drinks…," Jess 'apologized to Chiaki.

"Blarugh!" Was the sound of Chiaki's throwing up.

Suddenly, a buzzing noise was heard. And some of Chiaki's hair fell to the floor. In fact, a lot of it fell to the floor.

"What are you doi- blah!"

"Oh nothing. There was this one strand of hair on your head that was bothering me. Don't worry; I got rid of it for you. In fact, I got rid of a lot."

"You, you…ugh!"

"And here's a bit of advice… Don't you dare go near Tezuka again. If I see you bring cookies to him ever again, I'll personally shove those cookies up your ass."

A look of fear spread across Chiaki's face. "I promise I won't go near him again! Please just leave me alone! Ugh!"

"Good. Keep to your word Hara, or else…" Jessica then left the bathroom. _"Finally, I've gotten back at her! Oh yes, I mustn't forget one little surprise left for Chiaki when she leaves…"_

"Jessica! How did it go?" Shizuka called out from down the hall.

"You didn't do anything too harmful to her, right?" asked Mitsuki.

Suddenly, a splash, crash, and scream was heard. "Why don't you go see for yourselves? I'm gonna go eat my lunch now. See you guys later!"

Mitsuki and Shizuka peeked into the bathroom. There, covered in hot pink paint, stood a bald and blue faced Hara Chiaki.

"Nrugh….hehehehehehehehe," Shizuka started to giggle.

Mitsuki tried to hold in her laughter, but was starting to fail.

"Noooo!" screamed Chiaki.

And Jessica walked down the hallway arrogantly, laughing and smirking all the way down.

**And that's the end of the revenge chapter! Sorry if you aren't satisfied with revenge, but that's the best I could think of right now. School starts tomorrow, so I'll update whenever I have the time. Please R/R!**


	10. Something Nice for Tezuka

Disclaimer: Tennis no Ohjisama not mine.

Chapter 10: _Something Nice for Tezuka_

**Thanks to Mitsuki, Jess, Gorilaz, KatrinaKaiba, and xxlemonsxx for reviewing! (And Jess? You get more cookies! Made with love by uh…heh you don't wanna know who made them!)**

Jess happily sat down. _"Finally, I've gotten back at that bitch," _she thought. _"But now what? Hmmm, I wanna do something nice for Tezuka…But what?" _(Jess started eating her lunch. She hadn't noticed that Mitsuki and Shizuka had walked in.)

_"What to do, what to do," _pondered Jess. She chowed down on her lunch. (Mitsuki and Shizuka- "Jess? Jessica…Hey Jess!")

_"I wonder what kinds of things Tezuka likes…" _Jess thought about it some more. (Mitsuki- "Ah! That's part of my lunch!" –crying)

_"Hm, I should go ask Momo…But wouldn't that make it obvious that I like him?" _(Shizuka- "HEY! Stop eating my lunch…No, my juice!" –very upset)

"I got it! I'll invite Tezuka to my house for a casual study date and ask him there!" Jessica exclaimed while jumping up. "Ara, Mitsuki, Shizuka. Where were you guys? I needed your help…But eating lunch always helps me think, so I guess I didn't need your help! Hahahaha…"

"Good for you…," Mitsuki and Shizuka said in unison, while crying over their lost lunches.

**At the Tennis Courts…**

"Jess!" exclaimed Momo. _"What perfect timing! My plan can go into action now…"  
_"Yo, Momo. What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing! Hey, do you have any big tests coming up?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know a good tutor to help you study!"

"Eh, really? I do have a big Japanese History test coming up…"

"Perfect! Stay right here! Buchou!" Momo took off running. "Buchou!"

"What is it Momoshiro?"

"Can you tutor someone? They really need help in Japanese History…"

"Sorry I don't-"

"At least come with me to meet the person!"

"…fine."

"Ok! Follow me!"

**Back with Jess…**

_"Ah, it's Tezuka!" thought Jess. "…he is the perfect tutor."_

"Ok, so here's your student Buchou. I'm gonna go now! Bye!" Momo sped off.

"Kawamoto, do you really need help?" the Seigaku captain asked.

"Yes!" Jess said. _"This is perfect. I can talk to him! Thanks Momo!"_

"Fine, I'll help you study."

"Whee! Let's go to my house when you're finished with practice!"

"Alright."

**At Jessica's House…**

"Hm, you have a big house," Tezuka commented.

"Really? Thanks! C'mon, let's go in!"

Inside, Jessica quickly ran into the kitchen. She prepared a tray with tea on it.

"Let's go study up in my room," she suggested.

Jess led Tezuka upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and let Tezuka in. After she closed it, she locked the door.

"Tezuka…," Jessica said. There was a slight red color in her face.

"Hn?"

"I need you…"

Tezuka looked at Jess weirdly. "P-pardon me?"

"I **really** need you…"

"Kawamoto, you…"

Jessica stepped up to Tezuka. "Let's do it Tezuka!"

"No. We can't. We're both obviously too young."

Jess took Tezuka's hands into hers. "I really need you to help me study! History is one of my worst subjects!"

Tezuka looked surprised.

"What were you thinking…Oh, I know! Tezuka Kunimitsu, you pervert!"

"No…I…uh…Do you have your book? Let's start."

"Aha! Trying to change the subject! Don't even try!"

"…"

"Tezuka."

"…"

"Mou, Tezuka!"

"…"

"Fine. Let's start…--"

**After Three Hours of Studying…**

"Alright, you should be able to pass," Tezuka said.

"Finally, finished!"

"Mm. It's a bit late. I'll leave now."

_"Oh shoot! I forgot to ask Tezuka what he likes!"_ thought Jess. "Wait! Stay for dinner!"

"Sorry Kawamoto, I…"

"Please? I get really lonely by myself…"

"…"

"Please?"

"…I'll call home. Wait here."

"Yay! I'm going to go start dinner!"

Jess ran to the kitchen. _"Ok, ask him at dinner. Bring it up casually…Act cool…"_

**During Dinner…**

"Ne, Tezuka…," Jess started.

"What?"

"Ummm…Errr…_ (Shoot, what happened to acting cool?)_ If I were to get you a gift, what would you like?"

"Me?"

Jessica nodded.

"…I prefer if you got me…"

Tezuka then told Jess his likes and dislikes. **(A/N: What? I can't think what Tezuka would like for his birthday. It's hard enough to try and keep him in character.)**

Jessica ooo'ed at Tezuka's choices. _"Now I know what to get him! Time to go shopping!"_

**Finally, Dinner's over…**

Tezuka was at the door. "Kawamoto, thank you for having me over for dinner."

"Oh no! Thanks so much for helping me study! I know I can take that test tomorrow!"

"Mm. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Tezuka turned to leave.

"Uh, wait up Tezuka!" Jess said.

"What?" He turned back around.

Jess then gave him a light, almost-not-there kiss on the cheek.

"That was for tonight. I'm really grateful that you helped me. Now, goodnight."

Jessica closed her door and leaned on it. She smiled. On the other side, a surprised looking Tezuka Kunimitsu stood on the porch. He put his hand to his cheek and started walking home.

**That's chapter 10! I was writing this during school, so if it seems kinda clumped together, I'm sorry. I was trying to write as much as I could before the teachers came in. Dunno when the next update's going to be. Maybe next week. R/R!**


	11. Go! Momoshiro's Plan

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still didn't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 11: _Go! Momoshiro's Plan_

**Thanks to Jess, Mitsuki, xxlemonsxx, and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing.**

_"Ah…I kissed him! That was the first time I've ever come close to a guy! Sigh, it would have been better if it was on the lips…Ah, my first kiss…," _Jessica thought. **(A/N: Heh heh, Jess doesn't remember the party…ch. 4) **_"That shall be my goal! First kiss with Tezuka Kunimitsu!"_

**Meanwhile, over at Momo's house…**

"This is perfect! I can tell Jess hates Buchou. So if I get them together, there'll be constant fighting! What a perfect plan!" Momo then started laughing out loud.

"Takeshi! Go to bed!" Momo's mother screamed at him.

"Urk! Yes Mom!"

Momo climbed into bed. "Heh heh heh, tomorrow, I'll ask Jess out and 'cancel.' And I'll give the ticket to Buchou! Huh, come to think, what places would Buchou be willing to go to?" Momo pondered for a while, and then fell asleep.

**Next day…**

"Ah, finally over…," Shizuka said. Mitsuki, Jess, and she had just finished taking their history test.

"This test seemed longer than usual," Mitsuki commented.

"I thought it was pretty easy," Jess said.

"Easy?"

"Are you going crazy?"

"Well, I'll admit it, I had a little help."

"Really? From who?"

"Mmmmm…Tezuka."

"Huh? Speak up Jess."

"Tezuka."

"Nya? What'd you say?"

"Tezuka."

"Tezuka?"

"Yes! TEZUKA!"

Mitsuki and Shizuka screamed in delight.

"With Tezuka?" "Yesterday? Were you two alone?" "Tell us everything!" "Yes, you must!" "If you don't, we'll force it out of you!"

Poor Jess was bombarded with more questions.

"Shizuka's house after school! Tell us every single detail!" Mitsuki told Jess, while shaking her.

"A-affterr sschoool?" Jess stopped Mitsuki. "Sorry, I can't. I gotta meet Momo after school."

"You're just going to talk to him right? They have practice after all…So meet us at the front gate when you're finished," Shizuka said.

"Ok…," Jess agreed.

**After school, with Momo…**

Jess was behind the gate, watching the tennis club practice. _"Hmm, I see everyone…Everyone except Momo…Where is he?" _thought Jess.

"Jess-ica!" A happy voice rang through the air. Momo was running towards Jessica, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Momo! This talk better be fast, cause I gotta go meet some people."

"Don't worry! I just came to give you this…," Momo handed Jess a ticket.

"Grand opening. Yuhi Art Show. See beautiful pictures painted by a new generation of artists. Sunday, 11:00 to 7:00," Jess read out loud. "What's this?"

"An invitation for this Sunday! You and me, spending at least three hours looking at paintings!"

"Momoshiro…," Jessica started, in a serious voice.

"Eh? What?" _(Don't tell me she can't go! Those tickets cost good money!)_

"I'm sorry! I don't like you that way!"

Momo fell to the ground. "WHAT! What are you talking about! We're best friends, BEST friends!"

"Ooooh. My mistake then. You usually don't go to things like this, and you've been acting super nice to me. If we do go out, I'm the one who usually ends up paying for everything."

"You baka! What's wrong with an outing between friends?"

"Well I'm only asking because you've been acting different around me…"

"I-I'm not acting different!"

"Eh? Well, whatever. I gotta go now. See you Sunday!"

"Yeah, 'see' you Sunday!" Momo then ran off faster than Fudomine's Kamio Akira. ** (A/N: Kamio: That peach faster than me? I don't think so! Rhythm ni Noruze!)**

**At Seigaku's front gate…**

"Jess! Let's go!" Shizuka shouted.

"Coming!" Jess shouted back.

"Hurry!" added Mitsuki.

Jess, Mitsuki, and Shizuka ran all the way to Shizuka's house. After a few minutes, they had reached their destination.

"Ok Jess, spill," Mitsuki said.

"I'm hungry…," was all Jess said.

"Here," Shizuka said. She had thrown a bag of chips at Jessica.

"Thank you."

"Now spill!"

"Well, after school, Momo asked if I had any big tests coming up. Anyways, I told him about the history exam we had. He ran off saying he knew the perfect tutor. He brought back Tezuka, and Tezuka helped me."

"That's it?"

"Mm. Ah, I did kiss him when we left…"

"Kiss!" screamed Mitsuki and Shizuka.

"Only on the cheek!"

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Our little Jessica is changing!" Shizuka exclaimed happily.

"Pssfft!" (The sound of Jessica spitting out water. Huh, where'd she get water from?)

"You're right," Mitsuki said. "Jess seems happier, and she's a **little** nicer. And I haven't seen you smoking or drinking lately Jess."

"Raugh," was all Jess said, before stuffing more chips into her mouth.

**Skipping over to Sunday…**

_"Let's see…," _Jess thought. _"Momo wanted to meet me here…Where the hell is he?"_

"Kawamoto?" a voice said to Jessica.

_"Eh? It can't be," _Jess thought. That voice sounded too familiar. It sounded like… "Tezuka!"

"I thought it was you Kawamoto," the voice, identified as Tezuka, said.

"What are you doing here! Where's Momo!"

"Momoshiro? He called to me after practice, and then handed me this ticket. I was going to refuse, but he told me that you were going too. He also asked me to give you this note."

"Huh…What's this?"

_**To Jessica:**_

_**Sorry I couldn't go. My grandmother, who lives in Sendai, is sick. I had to go up to visit her. Have fun with Buchou! (Hahahaha) By the way, get some snacks for me! The sweets around there are great!**_

_**-Momo**_

_"That Momo…!" _Jess thought while crumpling the note. _"At least Tezuka's with me!"_

"The line's going in. Let's go Kawamoto."

"Ok!" Tezuka and Jessica walked in together. What they didn't notice was a mysterious shadow following them…

**And that's chapter 11! Sorry it was late! And I was wondering…………is there anything wrong with my writing lately? I've gotten such a low amount of reviews and hits…..So sad, makes me not want to write anymore. People, review or else the next chapter will never come out!**


	12. Jessica's and Tezuka's Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 12: _Jessica's and Tezuka's Stalker_

**Thanks to Mitsuki, Jess, xxlemonsxx, and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing!**

"… and in 1998, artist Fujisawa Minoru painted this wonderful piece. See how the colors represent unity, as well as…," the tour guide blabbed on.

_"God, I didn't think it was possible, but this tour can put me to sleep standing!" _thought Jess. _"I wonder if Tezuka…" _Jess looked at the guy standing next to her. _"I should have known…"_

Tezuka was standing there, with his normal stoic expression on. _"How can he stand this!" _she screamed in her mind. Suddenly, she saw a black shadow in the corner. As soon as Jess spotted it, the shadow disappeared.

"Kawamoto, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"Eh? Oh, I thought I saw something…"

"Mm. The group's moving. We should…"

"Hey, let's go explore the area! I don't want to listen to the tour guide anymore."

Jess was pulling on Tezuka's arm. She had managed to drag Tezuka one foot away from where he was standing.

"I want to go get an orange soda float!" Jess said happily.

"Kawamoto…"

"Puh-leease? I'm so bored…"

"Sigh." Tezuka started escorting Jess out.

While walking away, the shadow came out of the corner.

_"Arugh! Why isn't my plan working? Where's the anger? The hatred? They're supposed to be fighting, FIGHTING!" _thought the shadow. (Which was identified as Momoshiro.) **(A/N: Wow, I bet you people never knew who it was…-sarcasm) ** _"No, I must be hallucinating. I'll keep following them…"_

**Meanwhile…**

"Look Tezuka! There's a café! Let's stop there." Jess pointed to a cute looking building. _"Ah, right, I have to get Momo something. Hm, eh, I'll get him whatever. That boy'll eat anything!"_

Jess and Tezuka sat down in a small booth. A waitress came up to them.

"What would you like?" she asked looking at Tezuka. She bat her eyelashes at him.

_"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that or I'll stick my fork in your freaking eye!" _Jess screamed in her head.

"…She would like to order something," Tezuka said while he gave the waitress a Tezuka Glare.

"Oh. What'd you like?" the waitress turned to Jess with a sour/ disappointed look on her face.

_"What's with that face?" _Jess gave back a face just as sour. "Orange soda float…"

The waitress left, disappointed.

"Uh, so, heh…," Jess tried to make conversation.

"Tell me what you like, Kawamoto."

"Me! What I like? Uh, well…"

"…"

"Well, I like food…"

"…"

"Here's your float!" the waitress interrupted.

"Ah…thanks," Jess said.

_"Oh, what should I tell Tezuka? What if he thinks I'm weird?" _Jess picked up a spoon. She started pushing her ice cream down into her soda. _"I should be honest…" _She started stirring the float.

"Kawamoto…"

_"I like some pretty weird things though."_

"Kawamoto. Kawamoto!"

"Uh?"

"Your float's overflowing."

"WHAT! Wha!" Jess quickly sipped up some soda, while scooping up the orange foam running down the sides of the glass.

Tezuka started at the girl sitting across from him. On the outside, he had his usual stoic face on. On the inside, he was laughing away.

_"Nooo, I just majorly embarrassed myself in front of Tezuka!" _Jess looked up at Tezuka. She noticed behind him was the shadow from the art show. "Hey! That's!" Jessica pointed at the shadow.

Tezuka turned around. All he saw was an empty table. And a few customers sitting at booths. "Kawamoto…," he started.

"I'm not seeing things!" Jess started waving her arms up and down. "Right there! He was at the art show too!"

Tezuka looked unbelieving.

"Stop looking at me like that! C'mon, follow me! I'll prove to you I'm not seeing things!"

Jess grabbed Tezuka's hand. She took off down the street with Tezuka. **(A/N: Hey, you forgot to pay for the float!)**

"There he is!" Jess pointed at the shadow a few feet in front of them.

_"Oh man, oh man," _thought Momo. _"I didn't think she'd catch up with me!"_

Momo quickly took off, knocking into a few people as he ran.

"Hey, he's getting away!" Jess screamed. She let go of Tezuka's hand and ran after Momo.

"Kawamoto!" Tezuka said. "Be careful!"

But Jess was almost a speck in Tezuka's vision. _"She runs pretty fast…Why isn't she in track?" _Tezuka thought.

**Back with Jess and Momo…**

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Jess shouted.

_"Wah! When has Jess been able to run this fast? She's almost caught up with me!" _Momo thought. He took a glance behind him. **(A/N: Imagine Jess right behind Momo with fire behind her and an evil glare/ glint in her eyes.)**

Jess was right on Momo's tail.

"Hyi-yah!" Jessica screamed. She had jumped at Momo and managed to tackle him. "Caught ya!"

"Kawamoto!" Tezuka had finally gotten to Jess.

"See Tezuka? I wasn't seeing things. I'm gonna reveal who this is now…"

Jess pulled the hat that the shadow was wearing off.

Jess and Tezuka: "…"

Shadow/ Momo: "…"

"MOMOSHIRO!" Jess exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Eh heh, surprise?"

"Surprise, SURPRISE! I thought you were a stalker! Why did you follow us?"

"Heh, well…"

"Tell us Momoshiro. If your reason for following us is good, you'll only run 50 laps," Tezuka said.

"Noooooo x 100"

Momo told the story of the party, waking up next to 'that Mamushi,' and how he wanted revenge.

"-and I thought you two didn't like each other, so I purposely set up all these dates. I figured that you guys would fight the whole time," explained Momo.

"Ah hahaha. So your plans backfired."

"Uh huh. I never thought you and Buchou would get together. You two are total opposites."

"Yeah, so you better not tell anyone. We both have reputations, and don't want all the attention from everyone. If you blab to one person, I'll ask Shizuka to blackmail you. I'll also personally kick your ass and ask Tezuka to make you run 30 laps each practice you have."

"Gulp! I promise not to tell one person!" Momo started crying.

"Good. I'm trusting you."

"Kawamoto, let's go. I'll walk you home."

"Ok! See ya Momo!" Jess ran to Tezuka.

"Keep your promises, Momoshiro," Tezuka added.

"I know! I know!" Momo cried as Jess and Tezuka walked away.

**That's chapter 12 everyone! Man, I have no clue how to end this fic…But anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. It's currently in the works, but my freaking teachers have been piling project after homework after project on us, and its stressing me out. I'm quite the 'Oishi' when it comes to school! (As my friends say. It means I worry too much about school instead of having fun.) Anyways, I'm rambling now. Read and review please!**


	13. The Blue Tiger, Tokiwa Ryuuku

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama

Chapter 13: _The Blue Tiger, Tokiwa Ryuuku_

**Thanks to Jess, Gorilaz, KatrinaKaiba, and xxlemonsxx**

"Hey, Tezuka…," Oishi asked the Seigaku Buchou next to him. It was the next day, and as usual, they had tennis practice.

"What is it, Oishi?"

"Haven't you noticed? Momo's been acting strange. Maybe he's sick or worried about something."

"…" Tezuka was silent as he looked over at Momo.

**Meanwhile with Momo and Eiji…**

"Momo? What's up?" asked the acrobatic player.

"Eiji-senpai, have you ever really wanted to say something, yet couldn't, but you really had to say it?"

"Nya? You have something to say, Momo?"

Eeeeerugh…yes…no! I mean no! But…but…"

"Is it a secret? Tell me Momo!"

_"Sorry Jess, Buchou, but I must tell him!" _Momo thought. "The truth is-!"

"EIJI!" a voice screamed. It was Mitsuki. She had pushed Momo out of the way and ran up to Eiji. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Nya? Mitsuki? What happened to Momo?"

"Please give me a hug Eiji!"

"Ok!"

While Eiji was squeezing Mitsuki, Mitsuki looked down to Momo. She glared down at him and mouthed, "Don't blab!"

Momo started crying. _"Phew. Mitsuki saved me from some painful experiences," _he thought.

"I'll see you later Eiji!" Mitsuki said, running off.

"Bye bye! Nya, that was pretty random of Mitsuki…Where'd she come from anyways? Momo?"

But Momo just sat on the ground, still crying.

**Back to Mitsuki…**

"Ey Mitsuki! Did you stop Momo in time?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, made it just in time," Mitsuki replied. "May I go home now?"

"Sure sure! Thanks for staying and spying with me. I had a feeling Momo would want to blab to someone."

"No problem! See you tomorrow."

Jess waved to Mitsuki (She was sitting in a tree, with binoculars.) and turned back to the tennis courts.

"Now Momo, utter one word and you'll be in a world of pain."

**-Momo**

"Erugh!"

"Unya? What's wrong Momo?"

"I just got the chills…" Momo looked around.

**After Practice…**

Jess had climbed down the tree finally. She was now waiting at the school's front gate.

_"Hm, practice is over, but no one's coming out yet…," _Jess thought. She then saw two figures walking towards her. It was Ryoma and Momo.

"Ulp! Hey, Echizen, let's go around to the other gate," Momo said nervously to his kohai.

"Why? We've already walked all the way over here."

"Ah, well, ya see…"

"Mm, Kawamoto."

"Yo, Momo, Echizen! How are you doing? Especially you Momo! How are you feeling?" Jessica pulled Momo into a sort of hug. "I know what you almost did today, she whispered to him.

"You do! How do you know? How did you find out?"

"I have my ways…"

_"What are they talking about? Why am I still here? I'm leaving…," _Ryoma thought.

"You know what'll happen if you talk," Jess continued.

"I'm sorry! I didn't' say anything!"

"I know. Just be careful in the future Bye!" Jess left Momo standing there.

_"Ah cha, that was close," _Momo thought. "Ah, sorry Echizen! Let's go- Echizen? Echizen, did you leave without me? Sigh…"

**Over to Jess, Walking Home…**

"Sigh. That Momo," Jess said out loud. "He really can't hold secrets in. I wonder what would've happened if he told Eiji. Eiji probably would have freaked, and then go tell Oishi. Oishi would probably get really surprised. And just my luck, Inui would be around and ask them what's wrong. Eiji would tell him, and while he's writing it in his notebook, Takashi and Fuji would come up to the group. Takashi would freak and repeat what he just heard, and Kaidou would probably be near by. The only one I don't really have to worry about blabbing is Echizen. Ah, but he might change his point of view on Tezuka…Arugh!" **(A/N: Phew!)**

While Jessica was pondering about all of this, she ran into someone walking. The person dropped their bag, and out fell tennis equipment.

"Ah…sorry," Jess said, bending down to help pick up some stuff.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind, since a beautiful lady ran into me," the figure replied.

_"What the hell? Is this guy trying to hit on me?" _Jess thought.

"Forgive me! Where are my manners? I'm Tokiwa Ryuuku."

"Uh, nice to meet you, I guess."

"What's your name, m'lady?"

"Kawamoto." _(That's all I'm telling you!)_

"What a nice name! Tell me, do you like tennis?"

"Well, not-"

"Because you know, I play! I'm known as Fudomine's Blue Tiger!"

"Good for-" (Jess: anime vein)

"Yep, I'm pretty famous. Hey, come with me! I'll show you some of my moves."

"No."

"Aw, come on! You'll have fun!"

Jess started walking away from Tokiwa. He reached out and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"!" (Jess: anime vein)

"Just come! You're in for a good time!"

"I said no! Now let me go!"

"Raugh. Stubborn bitch…"

"Persistent bastard. I said let go!"

"No girl rejects me! C'mon!"

"I believe she said let go," a voice cut in.

"Tezuka!"

"Che, who are you to order me around?"

Tezuka then started glaring at Ryuuku with his famous Tezuka Glare. Ryuuku became nervous. He let go of Jessica's hand.

"W-well, you're lucky that I don't challenge you to a tennis match! Kawamoto, I shall see you later." With that, Tokiwa ran off.

"Thank you Tezuka," Jess said.

"Mm. Kawamoto, if he bothers you again, come find me."

"Are you…worried about me?" Jess asked happily.

"…"

"Ha ha, you are! Don't worry, that makes me happy, but…"

"But?"

"If that guy comes anywhere near me again, I'll kick his balls!"

Tezuka: Major Sweatdrop.

"So I'll be ok Tezuka!" Jess started laughing.

"Right…"

**Next Day…**

Jessica, Mitsuki, and Shizuka were at the tennis courts. They were watching the boys practice.

"…and he ran away after Tezuka came? Man, that's kinda pathetic," Shizuka said.

"Fudomine's Blue Tiger? Never heard of him," Mitsuki commented. "He must be a fake."

"I know! God, that bastard was so annoying. I'm glad Tezuka scared him off," Jess told them.

"Hey, aren't you guys kinda thirsty?"

"Yeah, it's really hot today."

"Oh! I'll go get something for us to drink," Jess offered.

"Ok, let me get some money…"

"No! It's my treat to you guys!"

"Nya? You sure? I feel bad. Let me pay for my drink."

"Nope. I want to treat you guys. I'll be back in a little while!"

Jess ran until she found a vending machine.

"Oop, I forgot to ask what they wanted. Oh well. I'll just get three sodas…"

"Hey there," Jess heard.

"What?" Jessica whirled around. Standing there was Ryuuku. "How did you get in?"

"I walked through the gate." Ryuuku walked closer to Jess.

_"Ok, stupid question," _Jess thought. She stepped back.

"Heh, I told you, no girl rejects me. You're no exception." Ryuuku grabbed Jessica's arm.

"Hey, what the hell- ugh!" Jess started talking, but Ryuuku threw her to the ground.

"Heh heh. I'll show you a real good time Kawamoto…" Ryuuku reached for Jess' uniform. He removed the bow.

"W-what are you doing? Stop!" Jess screamed desperately.

"Ah, such a wonderful scream you have." **(A/N: Ewwwwwwwwww.) **Ryuuku started lifting up Jess' skirt.

"Nooooo!"

**Phew. That's chapter 13! Man, when I wrote this chapter in a notebook, it was seven pages. Then, when I came home and typed it, it turned out to be six pages. Anyways, it's my longest chapter yet! Chapter 14 should be out pretty soon, if I'm able to write most of it on Monday…Read and review please!**


	14. Special! Tanjoubi Omedeto Tezuka!

_**Special! Tezuka Kunimitsu, Omedeto Tanjoubi!**_

**_(Happy Birthday Tezuka)_**

**A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with the original storyline.**

"What kind of cake would he like? Ah, I still have to get him his present! Oh no, who's going to do the decorations? Shoot, I'm getting a frustration zit!" Jess was pacing around.

"Uh, calm down Jess. Shizuka and I are here to help you, remember?" Mitsuki reminded Jess.

"Yeah, and the regulars can help too! They also want to surprise Tezuka, so it won't seem strange that you're throwing a surprise party," Shizuka informed.

"Sigh. I should as them for help. They probably know Tezuka's likes and dislikes better than I do," Jessica sighed. "Go get them."

Mitsuki and Shizuka took off out the door. Jess pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Momo. I have a favor I want you to do…"

**Planning at Jessica's House…**

"Ok people. We have a few hours to plan and do everything," informed Jess.

"There's about a 35 percent chance we'll finish everything on time," Inui calculated.

"Still, we have to try! Tezuka's already done so much for us…," Oishi said.

"Yes, even if we can't finish, it's better than nothing," Mitsuki said.

"Make sure there's plenty of food!" Momo shouted.

"You'll probably end up eating all of it," Kaidou commented.

"What was that, baka Mamushi!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Grrrr!"

"Fssssh…"

"Stop! Stop! We have to start now! Mitsuki, Eiji, and Momo, you're in charge of food. Inui and Oishi, go get cups, plates, spoons, etc. Fuji, Taka, Shizuka, Ryoma, and Kaidou will decorate and clean the house. I'll find Tezuka and tell him what time to come. You guys have eight hours (its 10 AM) to finish. MOVE IT!" Jess ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

**In the Kitchen**

"Well, all we have is this vanilla flavoring. Guess we're making a vanilla cake," Mitsuki said.

"Nya! That's ok! I don't think Tezuka likes overly sweet sweets! Come to think, I've never seen him eat sweets!" Eiji said.

"Just make sure you make it huge. I'll go look around for more food stuffs," Momo told them.

**At the Supermarket**

"Oishi, we should get the bigger size," Inui said.

"Eh? This should be big enough…"

"There's a 95 percent chance Momoshiro and Echizen will take more than one plate of food." (Pushes up glasses)

"You're right. Sigh, I hope those two don't eat up any food before the party starts. Is that everything?"

"There is a 92 percent chance we have everything we need."

"Ok, let's get back quickly so we can help the others at the house."

**Back at Jessica's House**

"Ah, Echizen, could you hand me the tape?" Shizuka asked.

"Here." Ryoma tossed the tape.

"Thank you." Shizuka started to unroll the tape. Somehow, the roll slipped from her hands. **(A/N: Now imagine this: Shizuka is standing on a chair to hang something. Below to the right of her is Kaidou and Fuji.) **"Kaidou, watch out!"

"Fssh!" Kaidou dodged to the right. Unfortunately, he crashed into Fuji. Fuji was painting a banner, and the brush flew out of his hands. Taka caught it before it hit the ground but…

"Everyone, the cake's done!" Eiji came walking out with a delicious looking cake.

"BURNING!" Taka was waving the paint brush around.

"Unya!" Eiji dropped the cake.

"Ah, no! Someone catch it!" Mitsuki screamed.

The cake seemed to fall in slow motion. A shadow jumped out from the kitchen and caught the slow falling cake.

"No way am I letting this baby go to waste," Momo said, holding up the cake.

Eiji and Fuji had managed to take away the paint brush. "Nice catch, Momo!" Eiji complimented.

"Oh, everything's a mess now," Shizuka said. "Let's hurry and clean it before Oishi and Inui-"

"Everyone, we're back! Ah, what happened here!" Oishi said.

"Uh…accident? Heh heh heh?" Momo said unsurely.

"There's a 89.9 percent chance you're lying," Inui said.

"Arugh, I leave you guys alone for a few minutes, and you make a mess! You shouldn't ruin other people's houses!" Oishi scolded. "What would Kawamoto say if she saw this mess?"

"Sigh. Minna, mada mada dane," Ryoma said to his senpai-tachi.

"I'm back! How are you guys doing?" a voice said from the hallway. "Hey, what the? I said clean the house, not make a bigger mess!"

"Sorry Jess…," everyone said.

"Hurry and clean this up! We have…eep! Only two and a half hours left!"

"Yes Ma'am…"

**Finally…**

"Come on Tezuka! Hurry up!" Jess prodded Tezuka along.

"Why are you in such a hurry Kawamoto?"

"Ah, no reason. Here we are! You go in first Tezuka!"

Tezuka slowly turned the doorknob. He walked into a well lit hallway. "Kawamoto, what's-?" Jessica turned off the lights. She grabbed Tezuka's hand and started pulling him. "Kawamoto, what is going on?"

The lights went back on. "OMEDETO TANJOUBI TEZUKA!" A series of pops could be heard. Confetti was sprayed all over Tezuka.

"This is…," Tezuka started.

"A surprise party for you Tezuka," Fuji said.

"Yeah, and Kawamoto planned everything out," Oishi told Tezuka.

"Kawamoto?" Tezuka looked to a blushing Jess.

"N-not just me. Everyone worked really hard to put this together. All I did was plan stuff," Jess said, embarrassed from the attention.

A smile appeared on Tezuka's lips. **(A/N: Uh, well, what Tezuka considers a smile. I don't even think it's a smirk…) **"Arigatou, Kawamoto."

"Ah, you're more than welcome." Jess smiled up at Tezuka.

"Alright you two lovers, let's go light the candles on the cake! The sooner Buchou blows out the candles, the sooner we get to eat!" Momo interrupted.

And so, in they went, and started the party.

**You people can imagine the party. (Plays Birthday Aruki Hajimeta Hi) This ends the special chapter. Don't worry; chapter 14 will be up tomorrow. **

_**Omedeto Tanjoubi, Seigaku no Buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu!**_

_**October 7**_


	15. Don't Mess With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 14: _Don't Mess With Me_

**Chapter 13: Thanks to all my reviewers! Uh, all of you seem to hate Ryuuku…Oh well, that's what he's there for!**

**Chapter 14: Mitsuki Hikari: I don't think Jess has seen your Kunimitsu comment yet. Nfu nfu nfu (why am I laughing? Mizuki style?)**

**BLACK EYELINER89: Yay! It's Tezuka's birthday! We must go do something to celebrate…**

**yakamashi: Thanks for the correction. I've only heard happy birthday in Japanese twice, so I didn't really remember how to say it…**

**Posterior Praiser: Um, thanks for your suggestions. I guess I'll try to use them in the future. By the way…mary sue? Whuzzat mean? (There's more I want to ask you, but it'll take up too much space.)**

_Last time:_

"_Heh, I told you, no girl rejects me. You're no exception." Ryuuku grabbed Jessica's arm._

_"Hey, what the hell- ugh!" Jess started talking, but Ryuuku threw her to the ground._

_"Heh heh. I'll show you a real good time Kawamoto…" Ryuuku reached for Jess' uniform. He removed the bow._

_"W-what are you doing? Stop!" Jess screamed desperately._

_"Ah, such a wonderful scream you have."Ryuuku started lifting up Jess' skirt._

_"Nooooo!"_

"Damn it, I said stop!" Jess screamed. She pulled out a small container from her pocket. It was pepper spray.

"What the fu- Ah! You bitch!" Ryuuku rubbed his eyes desperately.

"Kurae! Kawamoto Nut Crusher! (A.k.a. Kawamoto Kick)" Jessica delivered a swift kick to Ryuuku's balls.

"Gah!" Ryuuku let go and went into a fetal position, holding his crotch. "$"

"Hn? What's that? You want me to kick your left nut too?"

"!$"

"Yeah, that's what you get for messing with me!" Jess then picked up a soda can and shook it. She opened it in Ryuuku's direction. "Go!" A burst of orange soda sprayed onto Ryuuku.

"And to finish it off…KYYAHH!" Jess ran off to the tennis courts, screaming her head off.

**To Mitsuki and Shizuka…**

Mitsuki and Shizuka were watching tennis practice, waiting for Jess to return. Mitsuki suddenly started to look around.

"Hey, did you hear something?" she asked.

"What? I don't hear anything…," Shizuka answered.

"Wah!"

"Uh, it's Jessica."

Jess had run into the tennis courts. She had spotted Tezuka right away and ran over to him. "Tezuka! Tezuka!"

"Kawamoto?"

"Tezuka…he…and I…then…he cornered…no chance…oh…," Jessica stuttered. She started crying.

"Kawamoto, calm down. Speak slower…"

"It's Tokiwa. He-"

"There you are!" Ryuuku shouted. He came onto the courts limping and dripping wet. It looked like he was still in pain from the Kawamoto nut crusher.

"Eek!" Jess ran behind Tezuka, and tried to act and look like an innocent victim. _"Damn, this guy really doesn't give up!"_

"Hey you! Move! I have to teach Kawamoto a lesson!"

All Ryuuku got was silence and a Tezuka Glare.

"Not gonna move eh? Then I challenge you to a tennis match! Winner gets Kawamoto!"

"Fine."

"Hey, don't treat me like some trophy or prize!" Jess exclaimed, popping out from behind Tezuka. "You too Tezuka!"

"One set match, ok?" Ryuuku said.

"Hn."

_"Arugh! Tezuka, what kind of a boyfriend are you? Treating me like some thing…" _Jessica thought sourly.

**Game Start…**

"Heh, no way can this guy win against me. I'm the Blue Tiger," muttered Ryuuku. He had the first serve, and was bouncing the tennis ball up and down. "Here I come!" Ryuuku served the ball. The serve was pretty decent, but looked like it could be easily returned.

_"Come on Tezuka, kick his butt!" _Jess thought, knowing that Tezuka would easily return the ball.

But the ball flew right past Tezuka. "15-love!"

_"What? Tezuka…he should have returned it? What's wrong with him?" _Jess thought.

"Heh heh, I told you no one can stand up to the power of the Blue Tiger. Here's another one!" Ryuuku served again.

"30-love!"

Ryuuku served again. A smirk was forming on his face.

"40-love!"

_"Tezuka…" _Jessica thought.

"Game! Tokiwa, 1-love!"

"Haha, how's that, Kunimitsu? Too rough for ya?" taunted Ryuuku.

_"Gasp! He did not just call Tezuka by his first name! I'm not even allowed to do that!" _Jessica thought bitterly. _"Come on Tezuka, destroy him!"_

It was Tezuka's turn to serve. He bounced the ball a few times, and looked up across the court to Ryuuku.

_"Ha, let's see how his serve is," _Ryuuku thought. _"Seeing how he never returned any of mine, he's probably not that good of a player."_

Tezuka's serve came, and Ryuuku returned it easily. This time Tezuka hit the ball back with a strong force. The ball flew past Ryuuku.

Ryuuku looked to where the ball had landed. _"Hm, he's got some skills, I see. It matters not though. I haven't had a challenge in a long time. And the prize is definitely worth fighting for." _Ryuuku looked to Jess and smirked at her.

**A little later into the game, a little later in the afternoon…**

The score was now 3-1, in favor of Tezuka. Ryuuku was getting pissed that he was losing. _"I've got to get him distracted somehow! Hm, I know!" _Ryuuku thought. "You know what, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka looked up at Ryuuku. There was an annoyed expression on his face. At least, annoyed looking for Tezuka.

"Kawamoto has such nice, soft skin. It's so smooth and firm. And her body is…"

A rock appeared out of nowhere and hit Ryuuku on the head. Jess was screaming all sorts of cuss words at Ryuuku. The game continued after Ryuuku got a bandage for the large bump on his head. It was Tezuka's turn to serve.

"Uhn!" Tezuka grunted. **(A/N: You know, the grunt he makes when he hits the ball. Oh come on, all the players make some kind of noise when hitting the ball…)**

"Wha!" Ryuuku tried to return the ball, but when the ball connect with his racket, it flew out of his hands. His hands were shaking from the serve.

"Wow! What was that serve just now? It was crazy!" Jess commented.

"Hm, Tezuka's bullet serve has improved by 5 percent, " Inui commented, while writing the new data down in his notebook.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Jessica asked.

"I'm always around when there's an opportunity to collect new data," replied Inui, while pushing up his glasses.

"Does Tezuka seem irked? Or is it just me?" Taka asked. (Jess: Hey, where'd you come from?)

"He does seem to be angry by something," Fuji stated. (Jess: Huh? Where?)

"Nya! Tezuka seems to play better when he's angry though!" Eiji said. (Jess: Where are all you people coming from?)

"I wonder what made him so mad…," Oishi wondered. (Jess: Well I'm going to stop wondering when and how you guys came over!)

Ryoma, Kaidou, and Momo had come over to watch too. They remained silent.

"Game! Tezuka, 5-1!"

_"Damn, I'm losing badly! I've got to do something to catch up!" _Ryuuku served the ball. Tezuka, of course, easily returned it. _"There! If I hit it into the left corner, he shouldn't be able to reach it…!"_

Instead of going to the left corner, the ball went directly to where Tezuka was standing.

"Grr, once more!" Ryuuku tried to hit into the left corner. The same result happened.

"There it is! Tezuka Zone!" Oishi said.

"Tezuka Zone? Isn't this just a recreational match? Tezuka's opponent doesn't look that strong, so why is he using it?" Taka questioned.

"Who knows," Fuji said.

The game continued on. Finally, the score was 40-love, Tezuka's favor.

_"Come on, come on! Just score one point! If I do, it might disrupt the flow of the game! Tezuka will be too shocked that I finally scored, and then it'll be my chance to catch up!" _Ryuuku thought. He was so busy thinking about his plan that he didn't notice the ball coming towards him until it was almost too late. "Dah!" Ryuuku hit a high, slow lob ball across the net. _"Shoot, he'll probably smash it!" _Ryuuku started running backwards. _"Now I'm read-huh?" _Instead of the smash, Tezuka hit a small lob back. Ryuuku quickly ran forward. It looked like he was going to make it, but once the ball landed on the ground, it rolled back to the net.

"Game, set, and match! Tezuka, 6-1!"

"Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. Just like Tezuka to end a game with that shot," Fuji commented.

Jessica was ecstatic. She quickly ran onto the court. "You lost Ryuuku. That means you don't come around here anymore and stalk me."

Ryuuku was kneeling in defeat. His face was shadowed. All of the sudden, he stood up, and laughed. "Fufufu, very well. I shall leave you alone. But if you should ever get lonely Kawamoto…"

"Just go already!" Jess started throwing tennis balls at Ryuuku.

"Ow, ok! Ow, Ow, sayonara, Kawamoto and Kunimitsu! Ow, ow…" Ryuuku finally left.

Jessica turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, thank you very much for playing."

"No problem, Kawamoto."

Jessica grinned. She felt like hugging Tezuka, so she started moving forward. All of the sudden, Tezuka was gone. He had walked over the other regulars.

"What are you all doing here? Why aren't you practicing? Ten laps around the court, now!"

Jess fell to the ground. (anime fall) Tezuka turned around at the sound of Jess' fall.

"What are you doing, Kawamoto?"

"Sigh…Nothing," Jessica cried.

**Gah. Finally, chapter 14 is finished. Phew, my first tennis match description. I hope you guys like it! And this chapter is nice and long, so it should keep you people entertained for awhile, since I won't be posting this week/ weekend. Freaking teachers, giving me all this homework, making me take a PSAT, and making all the tests the day after the PSAT. I've got a lot of work to do, and no real time to update. Sorry minna! Please read and review, and I'll update in two weeks!**


	16. Hara and Tokiwa Return!

Disclaimer: Tennis no Ohjisama isn't mine…

Chapter 16: _Hara and Tokiwa Return!_

**Thanks to Jess, Mitsuki, and KatrinaKaiba for reviewing**

It was a new day at Seishun Gakuen. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Jessica was sitting lazily in class. She stared out the window.

_"Is it time to go?" _she thought. _"Is it even close to lunch time? Sigh…You little birdies are lucky…You can fly away anytime, anywhere…," _Jess stared at some birds. Suddenly, the door opened and the principal walked in. The teacher and he discussed something softly. The teacher nodded, and turned to the class.

"Class, it seems we have a new student transferring in."

"A new student? During the middle of the year?"

"I wonder if it's a girl…"

"I want them to be cute!"

"If it's a cute boy, there's an empty seat next to me!"

The students were chatting and pondering away about this new student. "Settle down class," the teacher said. "You man come in now."

In walked the student. Meanwhile, Jess was thinking, _"A new student? Oh well. No need to pay attention. This guy won't affect me in any way…"_

"Good morning everyone. I'm Tokiwa Ryuuku."

Now if Jess had been drinking water, she would've choked and died. She decided to express her astonishment in a more 'subtle' way.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Kawamoto, sit down!" the teacher yelled at Jess.

**Break time…**

"What's your favorite food Ryuuku?"

"And color?"

"May I call you Ryu-kun?"

"Did you have a girlfriend in your previous school?"

"When's your birthday?"

The girls cluttered around Ryuuku's desk. **(A/N: I never mentioned how Ryuuku looked like. Since I'm so lazy, I'll just tell you he's handsome. Really handsome.)**

"Ladies, I'll answer all your questions. One at a time."

All of the sudden, the little group was broken up. "Alright, just what the hell are you doing here?" Jess demanded. "You're not even supposed to be around!"

"Ah, Kawamoto. Don't worry, I won't be anywhere near you."

"If you come-uh? Repeat that."

"I won't be anywhere near you."

"Uh?"

"Now excuse me Kawamoto." Ryuuku got up and left. Mitsuki and Shizuka came running up to Jess.

"What'd he say?" asked Shizuka.

"The strangest thing…," Jess said. _"What happened to his 'no girl rejects me' attitude?"_

**Over to Ryuuku…**

Ryuuku had walked over to a darker part of the school. He stopped at a real dark corner.

"So, how do you like Seigaku so far?" a voice asked Ryuuku.

"It's pretty good. Better than Fudomine. By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Could you turn on the lights? Its soooo dark around here…," Ryuuku lipped on a light switch.

"Arugh, my eyes! Warn me next time!"

"Sorry. By the way, the sports fair is coming up soon right?"

"That's right."

"If you could, go over the plan again……Hara-san."

"Well I'll drag Tezuka away, and knowing Jessica, she'll follow us. I'll lead Tezuka to a secluded spot and sweet talk him. Then I will jump up and kiss him passionately. My kiss will be so passionate; he'll have to kiss back. Jessica will run away heartbroken. That's where you step in. you can catch her on the rebound!"

"Sounds good, but I thought you weren't going to get involved with Kawamoto anymore?"

"At first I didn't but…"

"But?"

"That bitch ruined my beautiful, silky hair. Plus I was humiliated and my delicate stomach was ruined by that juice." (Her fist is shaking)

"Ah ha…I see. Well, the reason for this plan matters not. As long as I get my hands on Kawamoto again."

"And it's fine if I get Tezuka."

**Yeah, that's it. I know, I know, its super short, but it's what I call a filler chapter. I've actually already written up the next chapter, and it's so long I had to break it into two parts. Now to find the time to type it up…Damn homework and projects…So please read and review, and hope the next two chapters will be out soon! Next chapter: Sports Day Samba Part I**


	17. Sports Day Samba Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama.

Chapter 17: _Sports Day Samba Part I_

**Author's response to chapter 17/ new story reviews: Ok ok, confused vibes here. I got some saying that I shouldn't take bad reviews so harshly, and some agreeing with me. (Scratches head) Honestly people, I know how bad of quality my story is. It's probably the way I write it. I often write during class when I'm supposed to be paying attention. Often times, I have to stop to take notes for a long period of time, losing my train of thought in the story. So when I continue it and don't remember what I was going to write about next, I just put down whatever comes into my head. Basically, I'm just slap sticking this story together. So yeah, sorry if my little rant offended anyone (and sorry to Cavechan), but rude reviews get me pissed. So next time I get a rude review and seem angry about it, ignore it. I'm really emotional and…mood swing-y? I tend to go from happy to super pissed in about 0.03 seconds, then change to really sad and devastated. Next time I rant about something like this, just ignore the bipolar freak and tell her to delete it right away!**

"Ah, today's weather is beautiful. A perfect day for running," Shizuka commented while looking towards the sky.

"Not a cloud in sight…Man, I wish it was raining," grumbled Mitsuki. "I don't want to participate in this stupid sports thing! Oh, I know! What if I say it's too cold and I'm getting sick by wearing this?"

Shizuka looked down at what they were wearing. All the girls were required to wear the Japanese bloomers the school had provided. "No good. I think they'll just tell you to change to sweats."

"Man…Hey, where's Jess?"

"I think she's up on the roof ditching again," Shizuka answered while tying a blue headband around her forehead. "Come on Mitsuki, let's go!" She grabbed Mitsuki's arm and started skipping to the starting line. Mitsuki dragged her feet.

"No, wait, it's not time yet, we don't have to go…," Mitsuki tried everything to stop her friend, but none of it worked. "Sigh, I wish I could ditch too… Lucky Jess."

On the roof…

Jessica yawned and stretched her arms upward. _"It's a perfect day for a nap…Beautiful weather, warm sunshine, and peace and quiet. Nothing here to make me sweaty and tired." _Jess was dressed for the sports fair. Kind of. She was wearing the proper P.E. shirt, but put her own shorts in place of the bloomers. On her right wrist was a black sweatband. "Me? Change my outfit? First try having the guys wear stuff like this, then tell me to change," is what Jessica always said to teachers who complained about her clothes.

Jess had rolled over and was about to fall asleep. A voice startled her. "So this is where you go when you cut classes."

Jessica rolled back and looked up. Her face went from surprised to disgust. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to come near me…"

"I'm not. Sensei just happened to see me first and asked me to find you. He wants you to get down there and play," said Ryuuku.

_"Arugh, that damn teacher. He's starting to intercept my ditching plans. Does he have secret agents following me and finding out where I ditch? I should find new hiding places…"_

"Um…Kawamoto? Are you ready to go? I'm supposed to escort you," Ryuuku started walking closer to Jess. Instantly, her leg started swinging up and down, like a kicking sort of motion. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, it's kind of a reflex that I kick you when you get too close to me," Jess told Ryuuku, swinging her leg harder.

"Eh heh…I'll…just walk ahead of you. You can follow me."

Jess got up and started following Ryuuku. In her mind, she was plotting something. _"I wonder if I can somehow avoid running..." _Jess hadn't noticed Ryuuku lead her into a dark alleyway and abandoned her.

"Hey, you lead me to nowhere and decide to disappear! Just wait! I'll give you a piece of my mind later Tokiwa! And maybe a Nut Crusher!" Jess screamed at nobody. Suddenly, she heard voices coming nearby. _"Oooh, I wonder who they are…I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I can't resist! And those voices sound familiar…" _Jess quietly snuck and hid behind a trash can.

"Please just listen to me Tezuka!" Hara pleaded.

"You tricked me into coming here, and then expect me to listen to you? I have other priorities to do," Tezuka said, walking away.

"No wait! Please wait!" Chiaki grabbed Tezuka's arm. She slowly pulled him back, and closed her eyes. Closer and closer she leaned until…

"Alright, that's far enough!" Jess lifted up the trash can she was hiding behind and chucked it at Chiaki. "I told you to stay away! Maybe you want another haircut? Eh? Eh?"

"Kawamoto, you do know you knocked her unconscious when you threw the trash can at her. She hasn't heard a thing you've said," Tezuka said.

"You!" Jess pointed her finger at Tezuka. "Why on earth did you go with her?"

"I received this letter…"

"Let me see that!" Jess snatched the letter out of Tezuka's hand. Her eyes quickly scanned over the contents of it. "Ugh, you think I write like this! 'My darling, dearest Tezuka…' Ugh! I think I'm going to throw up yesterday's lunch! 'Come to the alleyway out behind the gym. You'll get a nice surprise from me! Heart!' Don't tell me you believed this stuff! Dah!" Jessica started ripping up the note into little shreds. "You want a surprise? Fine, I'll give you one!"

Tezuka was watching Jessica having an emotional outburst. He sweat dropped at the whole scene. All of the sudden, Jessica's arms shot out around Tezuka's neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him. It was a short little kiss.

"Ha! There! How's that?" Jess asked. "Didn't you just love that?"

Tezuka stood there. He seemed deep in thought. "Oh, speechless huh? Well be happy that you received Jessica's first kiss!" Jess said happily, while walking out of the alleyway. _"Yes! I finally kissed him!" _Jessica was grinning from ear to ear.

Ryuuku decided to come out of nowhere and ruin her mood. "Kawa- uh oh." Jess looked positively pissed now.

"I figured…You probably lead me here on purpose! You knew that Chiaki and Tezuka would be here, and thought I'd see their little love scene. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. It's time for your punishment!" Jess started advancing towards Ryuuku. He took off running, and Jess chased him. Tezuka heard the commotion and followed after the two.

"It seems you didn't learn your lesson last time," Jessica told Ryuuku. She was now running the same speed as Ryuuku. "So I'll make your punishment harder." She ran ahead of him, making Ryuuku stop running so he wouldn't crash into Jess. "Ready…," Jess swung her leg back. "For…" It connected with Ryuuku's crotch. "Kawamoto Nut Crushers Version II!" Jess held up two fingers.

Ryuuku crumbled to the ground with pain. Tezuka was standing right behind him. "Version II, Kawamoto? What's that?"

"Hehn, a faster kick that hurts twice as much as version 1!"

"I……see….," Tezuka said, sweat dropping.

"So you see? I can…"

"Kawamoto! Get your butt down to your homeroom class! You're participating whether you like it or not!" a voice screamed over a loud speaker.

"Dang, I didn't have time to think of an excuse to get out of this. Oh well. I'll see you again soon Tezuka!" Jess slowly made her way to the field to find her homeroom.

Meanwhile, Hara had woken up. She waltzed out of the alleyway. "Arugh, stupid Jessica! I'm dirty and smell like garbage now!"

"At least you haven't felt the pain of a Kawamoto Nut Crusher. I think I'll have problems producing children in the future," a voice said from below. "You do know you're stepping on my hand, Hara."

"Oh, I didn't see you down there. Damn it, I want to have my revenge satisfied now! Ryuuku, let's go beat Jessica at the sports events!"

"More like you go beat her. I can't move! I've been here for almost 20 minutes now. I'll have to hobble or crawl down to the nurse's office."

"At least do one event with me! C'mon, get up!" Chiaki tried to pull Ryuuku off the ground. "Huuuuunnnngrh..."

"Alright, alright. Stop pulling my arm. One event only. Just please let it be something easy."

"If I know Jessica's homeroom teacher, he'll probably put her in the most embarrassing and stupidest events this school offers. I think the first one's square dancing."

"Square dancing? I don't know…And besides, what if some of my fans see me dancing? It'll ruin my reputation."

"Just go! They'll be starting soon!" Chiaki pushed Ryuuku all the way to where the event was.

Begin Sports Festival!

_"Great…This is just great…," _Jess thought sourly. There she was, standing in the middle of the field, waiting for her event to start. _"Who the heck decided to add square dancing to the sports fair? Not only do I not know how to dance, I'm right in the middle where everyone will see me! People will be talking about this for ages…"_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Line up in two lines; girls over there and boys on the opposite side of them," an advisor for the event said. "Men, go out there and pick your dancing partner."

_"What! They're letting the guys pick their partners? Since when did this happen?" _Earlier, Jess noticed Ryuuku and Chiaki signing up for the event. She saw Ryuuku hobbling up to her. _"Gah, if he picks me, I'll step on his feet so many times 'accidentally.'" _

Ryuuku was hobbling straight for Jess. All of the sudden, he turned and went to Hara, who was nearby Jess. Jessica thought in amazement, _"Wow, he chose Hara over me? I'm not sure whether to be insulted or happy. Not having Tokiwa for a dancing partner, but him choosing that bitch over me…Arugh, I'm so confused!" _Jess was so busy pondering about this she hadn't noticed a guy had walked up to her.

"Um…hey are you ok? If you are, would you like to be partners?" the boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure whatever. I just want to get this over with…"

The music began. Everyone went around in circles, and Jess couldn't keep up with who was around her, and where her feet went. _"I swear I will KILL whoever made this event up! Seriously, who square dances for a profession? Oh shoot, I just stepped on my partner…Sorry…Ow! What the?" _Jessica had been hit on the back by someone. Luckily for her, the music started to slow down so she could search who was around her. _"Let's see…Random couple, random couple, Hara and Tokiwa, random couple…Hara and Tokiwa!"_

Sure enough, Hara was looking at Jess. On her face was a, 'I challenge you to a duel,' look. Hara started making other faces at Jess.

"Oh fine, if you want a challenge you'll get one!" Jessica said out loud, making everyone around her confused.

After the square dancing, before the track event…

"Hey Mitsuki! Wait up!" Jessica ran over to where her friend was. "Mitsuki, trade events with me."

"Huh? Why? I thought you hated running…"

"I do, but this is something I have to participate in."

"Oh, sensei's making you?"

"No…I've a bitch to beat. C'mon, you can do my event. It's really easy…"

"Fine, fine. You'll be running with Shizuka, Sumire and Yoh. What event will I be doing?"

"Bread eating obstacle course…By the way, who are Sumire and Yoh?"

Mitsuki fell to the ground. "Jess! You don't know your own classmates?"

Jess scratched her head in thought. "Eh, they're in our class? Well, they don't concern me, so I don't pay attention to them…"

"Sigh, oh Jess…Well, good luck running. I'll see you later."

At the track…

"Jessica! You're running second to last!" Shizuka said happily and bubbly to Jess. She ran up to her.

"You know, you are way too happy…It's freaking me out," Jessica commented. She backed away from Shizuka slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! This event should be fun, and you're finally participating in a running event! Moments like these need to be caught on camera. By the way, you know how to do this right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pass the baton to each other right?"

"Right! Now come on! Let's get into our starting positions!" Shizuka grabbed Jess and dragged her to her place in the track.

"Is everyone in position? Good. Ready….," the advisor said. BANG! The starting gun went off.

Jessica was waiting for her turn. She looked at her competitors on the right. Eh, they didn't look that fast. She then turned to the left. Who should be there but Hara Chiaki.

"Well, well, isn't the world full of coincidences?" Chiaki said, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Coincidence my ass," Jess said. "How did you end up next to me?"

"It must be fate!" Hara said dramatically. She put her hand on her forehead. "And I have a little bet to propose. Whoever wins the most events for her class gets to chose between Tezuka and Ryuuku. Loser will go with the leftovers."

"Hm, sound interesting. Fine, I accept your little bet! Let's start this thing now!" Just as Jess said that, she was handed the baton, signaling it was her turn to run. "Ha-ha, head start!" Jess took off down the track.

"What! Hey, hurry it up down there!" Chiaki screamed at her teammate. She finally got her hands on the baton. She sped off towards Jess, and was catching up fast.

"Gah, when did you catch up!" Jess screamed. Chiaki and she were now running the same speed.

"Since a little while ago," Chiaki answered back. She started to run a bit faster. Jessica noticed, and picked up her pace as well. Both were very close to the last runner.

Jessica while running, looking at Hara: Glare!

Chiaki while running, looking at Jess: Glare!

"Alright Jess! You've finally made it to me! Hand me the baton and I'll…" Shizuka started.

Woooosh.

"…take over from here," Shizuka and the last runner for Chiaki looked back. Both Hara and Jess had completely ignored the last runner and continued racing against each other. Both were racing for the finish line. When they crossed over it, it looked like the girls finished at the same time.

"Hey! (Huff huff) Who won?" Chiaki asked.

"Isn't it (puff puff) obvious that I (huff) won this race?" Jess told her.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nu-uh!

"Uh huh!"

"Please wait as I announce the winners of the baton racing event," the advisor said through a speaker. "Oh my, it seems that class 2-2 and 2-5 have been disqualified…"

Jessica and Chiaki did an anime fall to the ground. "WHAT?" both of them said.

"…for not passing their baton over to the last runner of the race. Class 2-4 wins by default!"

Cheers from class 2-4 could be heard. "Uh…Ah hum. Oh hohohohoho, everyone knows that was only a practice round, ne, Kawamoto?" Chiaki laughed out nervously.

"Ah? Oh, hahahahaha, yeah. A practice round…"

Chiaki and Jess started laughing nervously away, making everyone around them sweat drop.

"Besides, after lunch break, you're mine!" Chiaki threatened.

"Heh, we'll have to see," Jessica merely replied.

**Yeah, that ends the new chapter 17. Yeah, I've replace my rude reviewers one. Too many people were complaining about it, and I've calmed down. Just forget I ever wrote something like that…Thanks for all the suggestions you guys made, but I think I'm going to stop writing here for a while. Just hiatus people, I am not quitting. This little criticism review thing got me really upset to the point I acted irrationally, and I seriously need sometime to re-edit some of my chapters that I've already written. I might be around to review and stuff, but I am not going to post anything until later. Sorry to my loyal readers, but if you really like my story, you'll wait for it, right? So adieu for now!**


End file.
